


Ainsi, profonde, murmure une onde qu'on ne voit pas

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Cute Isaac, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Friendship/Love, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Mentioned Allison Argent, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack Cuddles, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, insects food
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Après sa possession par le Nogitsune, Stiles a ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills, de ses amis et de sa meute. Pourtant, dans sa ville natale, ses amis s'inquiètent. Derek en particulier décider de quitter Beacon Hills à son tour pour rejoindre Stiles. Mais les deux jeunes hommes pourront-ils rester éloignés de leur ville plus de quelques mois ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	1. "Dans la plaine, naît un bruit"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,  
> J'avais comme plan de faire un calendrier de l'avent de oneshot, mais cette histoire-ci s'est transformée en fiction longue sans me demander mon avis. J'ai donc pris la décision d'en faire effectivement une fiction à chapitre et je posterai en plus quelques OS d'autres fandoms sur le mois. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas publier une histoire ou un chapitre par jour, parce que tout n'est pas encore écrit et très peu est corrigé. Je fais au mieux pour vous offrir des histoires sympathiques.   
> Pour en revenir à cette fic, elle est partie sur l'idée d'un oneshot coffee shop. Elle s'en éloigne au fur et à mesure des chapitres, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même. C'est une romance Sterek, mais il y aura d'autres couples en arrière plan. Certains chapitres seront [+18] mais ce sera indiqué à chaque fois en début de chapitre. Autre info, le titre de la fic ainsi que les titres de chapitres viennent d'un poème, saurez-vous reconnaitre lequel ?  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je n'écris pas pour les commentaires, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'ils font toujours plaisir et que c'est une source de motivation pour continuer à écrire et à publier.   
> Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et un excellent mois de décembre,  
> Hanae Lilandiel.

Vivre à Beacon Hills était épuisant. Surtout depuis tout le bazar surnaturel qui y avait fait son nid. Stiles adorait ses amis et n'avait jamais eu de soucis à les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il avait été épuisé, de plus en plus, par tout cela. L'épisode du Nogitsune avait été pire que tout, car désormais Stiles ne pouvait plus avoir la certitude d'être lui-même. Les cauchemars le poursuivaient, nuit après nuit, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Ses journées continuaient à être épuisantes entre les cours et le surnaturel. Il n'en pouvait littéralement plus. D'un commun accord avec son père, il avait décidé de partir, de s'éloigner de toute cette merde pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il était parti pour New York, où sa mère avait une vieille amie. Cette dernière l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. La femme, Camille, n'avait pas d'enfant, mais n'en était pas malheureuse pour autant. Elle avait monté son affaire en ouvrant un bar qui était devenu « the place to be » du quartier. Elle avait un appartement relativement grand non loin de là, qui avait une dépendance complètement autonome. Elle y logeait parfois des étudiants ou des jeunes gens qui avaient besoin d'un endroit où rester et elle leur offrait de travailler dans le bar, le temps de se refaire financièrement ou moralement, c'était selon. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu accueillir le jeune Stilinski. Il était arrivé un matin d'hiver, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons. Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa petite ville, le temps était froid, mais la neige n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Il adorait la neige, alors quand à sa sortie de l'avion il avait vu les morceaux de nuages tomber du ciel, il avait éclaté d'un rire ravi et presque enfantin. Il était vite rentré dans l'aéroport pour se réchauffer et pour retrouver Camille. Cette dernière lui avait cependant envoyé un message pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir le chercher, mais qu'il pouvait la rejoindre au café. Elle lui avait donné toutes les indications pour ne pas se perdre et courageusement, il s'était mis en route après avoir récupéré ses bagages. La route lui avait demandé plus de temps que nécessaire parce qu'il s'était perdu en chemin, mais il était finalement arrivé à bon port, dans le bar de Camille. Cette dernière l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, lui offrant un câlin presque maternel, avant de l'installer de force à une table et de lui apporter un thé.

Le jeune homme et la femme avait appris à se connaître et étaient devenus amis. Camille se comportait parfois un peu comme une mère de substitution, mais jamais sans être trop maternelle. Stiles se sentait en confiance avec elle et au fur et à mesure des mois il avait pu guérir. Ses cauchemars s'espaçaient de plus en plus et il s'était quelque peu remplumé. Il avait commencé le sport et sa vie n'en avait été qu'améliorée. Il s'était fait quelques amis également, même si personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer, égaler ou même arriver à la cheville de sa relation avec Scott. Il lui donnait des nouvelles, à Scott, de temps à autre, juste pour le rassurer. Mais il lui avait dit très clairement qu'il avait besoin de temps en dehors de leur ville et sans lui. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le lycan, mais il avait laissé à son ami de toujours l'espace dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas idiot quand il se donnait la peine de se servir de sa tête et il avait expliqué à la meute que Stiles avait besoin de ce temps loin d'eux pour se remettre et revenir plus fort.

Stiles avait également pris contact avec l'émissaire de la ville, druide de son état. Cette dernière l'avait écouté et ensemble ils avaient exploré les capacités druidiques du jeune homme. Elles s'étaient avérées énormes. Il n'était pas un être surnaturel en soi, mais il pouvait interagir avec lui plus simplement que les êtres humains classiques. Sa capacité d'imagination et sa foi étaient ses forces et il devait simplement apprendre à les utiliser au mieux. La druide qu'il voyait une fois par semaine lui avait indiqué qu'avec le bon apprentissage et le bon entraînement, il serait dans quelques années un des plus puissants émissaires des États Unis. Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à croire cela, mais Samantha était très sûre d'elle.

Bref, Stiles se construisait ici une vie heureuse. Pas totalement comme il l'avait imaginée puisque avec ses histoires de druides et d'émissaires il n'avait pas quitté le surnaturel comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il était tout de même heureux. Peut-être était-ce la distance avec sa ville natale, ou avec le Nemeton, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux ici. Plus libre, plus fort, plus lui-même. Il avait commencé à travailler au bar seulement quelques jours après son arrivée et cela le rendait réellement heureux. Après quelques erreurs plus drôles que vraiment graves, il s'était fait au métier et il n'oubliait désormais presque plus de commandes. Parfois il se trompait, mais il s'en sortait avec une pirouette, une plaisanterie ou simplement des excuses. Les clients n'étaient que rarement fâchés avec lui. Les habitués connaissaient l'habitude de Camille à engager des jeunes sans expérience donc c'était quelque chose de normal. Et les autres, s'ils faisaient des remarques désobligeantes, étaient bien vite repris par un serveur ou même un autre client. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait un réel mieux par rapport aux dernières semaines passées à Beacon Hills.

À part les quelques nouvelles que lui donnait Scott ou son père lorsque lui-même envoyait un message, il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Beacon Hills. Il était curieux parfois, mais il s'efforçait de prendre sur lui et de ne pas en savoir plus. Son père comme Scott lui donnaient des nouvelles de ses amis les plus proches, comme Lydia, ou la meute dans son ensemble, mais c'était tout. Et il s'efforçait de penser que c'était bien ainsi. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Pour s'éloigner des gens à cause de qui il était si plongé dans les emmerdes lorsqu'il était encore chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui manquait pas. Scott, bien sûr, mais aussi Lydia, Isaac, Derek... Allison. Qui était morte par sa faute. Derrière le bar, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Le serveur qui travaillait avec lui sur ce shift lui fit signe de prendre un moment pour se reprendre, dans l'arrière cuisine. Il pouvait gérer la salle seul le temps que le plus jeune se reprenne et se remette de ses larmes. L'autre serveur, Tom, avait aussi l'habitude des gamins comme Stiles, qui passaient au bar pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Il savait que c'était des jeunes qui avaient parfois vécu l'enfer et que parfois il leur prenait des moments où ils replongeaient dans leurs tourments. Durant ces moments, si cela arrivait au bar, les serveurs expérimentés géraient la salle le temps que le jeune retrouve sa concentration. Le bar fonctionnait bien ainsi. Stiles remercia son collègue d'un geste de la main avant de se précipiter en arrière cuisine où il tenta de juguler la crise de panique qui pointait. Avisant un sac papier sur une table, il le porta à son visage pour se permettre de contrôler son souffle et sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, mais aussitôt les bandelettes l'entourèrent. Il rouvrit les paupières avec un gémissement terrifié. Il savait qu'il était lui-même, mais la terreur d'avoir été la porte ouverte pour tant de haine et de désolation le mettait dans tous ses états. Il se força à se reprendre et avala un grand verre d'eau fraîche, comptant ses doigts et pointant toutes les choses réelles qui l'entouraient pour se convaincre qu'il était bien dans la réalité et non pas dans un rêve. Ses yeux se posaient sur toutes les surfaces avec du texte pour le lire et se montrer qu'il était capable de lire le texte sans soucis, ce qui était une preuve de plus d'éveil. Peu à peu, il se calma, retrouvant pieds avec la réalité. Il se laissa encore quelques minutes pour effacer les traces de larmes sur ses joues, retrouver son souffle et se plaquer un sourire sur les lèvres. Les clients n'avaient pas à supporter ses états d'âme. Pour eux, il se devait d'être de bonne humeur et souriant.

Il retourna en salle dès qu'il se sentit assez fort pour l'affronter. Il adressa un signe de tête de remerciement à Tom avant de reprendre son travail, le regard baissé vers le bar. Il entrevit une silhouette sombre s'approcher du bar. Sans relever les yeux des verres qu'il lavait, il sourit.

\- Bonjour, je suis à vous dans une minute, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

L'absence de réponse lui fit relever la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche quelques instants et alors que les paroles qui auraient dû venir ne faisaient pas leur apparition, il la referma. Son vis-à-vis resta de marbre. Stiles prit une grande inspiration, se pinça discrètement le bras avant de retenter le coup de la parole, se morigénant. Il savait parler, bouger les lèvres, sortir des paroles. C'est même ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

\- Sourwolf ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, je suis toujours content de te voir ! Sauf quand tu me plaques violemment contre des murs ou des portes – quoique – mais tu n'as pas des choses à faire ? Genre un tueur surnaturel, une démone sans cœur, un louveteau ingérable, un arbre magique, un ado possédé, une...

\- Stiles. L'interrompit Derek dans un grondement.

Le susnommé referma la bouche d'un coup, interrompant son flux de parole et se contentant de fixer le nouveau venu en silence. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres. Derek lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais le plus jeune se contenta de faire ce pourquoi il était là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Ou manger ? Il n'y a pas de vrais plats, mais les snacks que l'on sert sont vraiment délicieux, si tu as besoin de conseils, je te propose une as...

\- Une bière. L'interrompit à nouveau le plus âgé.

Stiles resta un instant les lèvres entrouvertes avant de les refermer, de sourire et de préparer la commande de son... ami ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement qualifier Derek Hale d'ami. Certes, depuis leur rencontre dans les bois leur relation avait évoluée, mais de là à être ami ? Ce n'était pas que Stiles n'avait pas envie, en réalité, mais les deux hommes étaient trop différents. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps avant son départ – depuis le Kanima en réalité – le jeune homme était attiré par le lycan. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions lors de l'épisode à la boite de nuit, lorsque son père lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas gay. Il y avait réfléchi les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi cet épisode et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi hétérosexuel que son père – et lui-même – le pensait. Déjà à cette époque, c'était son attirance pour Derek qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. N'importe qui avec des yeux et sachant s'en servir pouvait dire que Derek était sexy en diable. Par contre, être excité chaque fois que ce dernier le plaquait contre la première surface verticale et plane qu'il trouvait, cela devait être un signe d'attirance. Il s'était un instant dit qu'il allait poser la question à Scott avant de se raviser. Lydia était un meilleur choix pour ce genre de question, mais alors la jeune femme avait trop de choses à penser, entre Jackson qui avait été le Kanima et qui devait désormais gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs de lycan et les propres pouvoirs de Banshee de la jeune femme. Μ Stiles avait donc gardé ses pensées pour lui, se disant que de toutes façons, Derek ne le verrait jamais de cette façon et que cela ne servait donc à rien de se torturer l'esprit plus avant. Il avait de toutes façons d'autres choses autrement plus importantes à penser à ce moment-là.

Ce fut toujours perdu dans ses pensées que l'hyperactif servi sa bière à Derek, avec un sourire un peu incertain. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, se contentant de boire en observant le jeune homme travailler, servir d'autres clients, sourire, rire, raconter des âneries. Le lycan était plutôt rassuré de l'état du jeune homme. Lorsque ce dernier avait quitté leur petite ville, il s'était inquiété. Stiles, même s'il était humain, faisait partie de la meute au même titre que les autres. Et l'épisode du Nogitsune, s'il les avait tous marqués, avait été bien plus difficile pour le plus jeune, qui avait été au centre de tout et qui avait vu une amie mourir. Ce ne serait pas la seule, Derek le savait, mais la première mort était toujours difficile. On ne s'habituait jamais à cela, cependant ça devenait parfois un peu plus facile avec le temps. Ce que Derek savait aussi c'est que ce n'était pas tant la mort d'Allison qui était compliquée à gérer pour le jeune homme, mais la culpabilité. Il empestait ce sentiment âcre, encore aujourd'hui. S'il avait été un loup, nul doute que ses yeux auraient viré au bleu lumineux. Lorsque le Nogitsune avait été vaincu et que Stiles était redevenu lui-même, Derek avait eu envie de l'enfermer dans ses bras et de le câliner jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune soit rassuré et qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable. Le plus vieux avait évidemment repoussé cette envie bien loin au fond de lui, mais parfois il se surprenait à regretter cela. Scott lui donnait de temps à autres des nouvelles de l'hyperactif et à chaque fois les nouvelles étaient bonnes, mais le plus vieux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même. Stiles, livré à lui-même dans une ville comme New-York, où le surnaturel grouillait plus que n'importe où d'autre ? Le connaissant, il allait se fourrer dans les emmerdes en quelques jours. Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles négatives ne signifiait pas que le jeune homme n'avait pas d'ennuis, simplement qu'il ne le disait pas. Alors, malgré le fait que Scott lui avait assuré que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas que la bande de Beacon Hills vienne lui rendre visite, après plusieurs mois à se demander ce qu'il allait faire, Derek était monté dans un avion à destination de New York. Sur tout le trajet, il s'était demandé s'il ne faisait pas une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie, mais il avait continué. Son envie de voir Stiles et son inquiétude à son propos lui donnait la certitude qu'il faisait bien.

En arrivant dans la ville, il n'avait pas d'indication quant à la situation géographique de l'hyperactif. La seule chose qu'il savait était que le jeune homme travaillait dans un bar de Brooklyn, où la patronne avait l'habitude d'engager des jeunes en difficulté. Durant une grosse semaine, il avait cherché. Posant des questions et utilisant sans vergogne ses sens de loup. Il n'avait cependant pas posé la question à la meute du quartier, à qui il avait été présenter respect et salutations. Un jour, il avait cru sentir l'odeur si caractéristique de son ami, mais cela avait vite disparu, comme effacé par magie. Derek sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel là-dessous, mais il ne savait pas quoi et cela l'inquiétait. Finalement, à force de recherche, il avait trouvé le bar en question. Il était resté en observation quelques jours pour déterminer les horaires de Stiles et lorsqu'il avait été certain de lui, il était entré, se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'objet de ses pensées qui semblait lui-même perdu dans ses pensées tout en essuyant de la vaisselle. Manifestement le jeune ne l'avait pas vu, au vu de sa phrase de bienvenue et lorsqu'il avait enfin relevé les yeux, une myriade d'émotions étaient passées sur son visage. Derek était resté parfaitement impassible, mais intérieurement il en avait été ravi. Au moins le jeune homme n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, même si physiquement il avait évolué. Il s'était musclé, ses cheveux avaient poussé, il semblait plus sûr de lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Derek ne vit pas le jeune homme sortir de bar. Ce ne fut que lorsque lui-même sorti de ses pensées qu'il remarqua son absence. Il poussa un juron, finit sa bière et se dirigea vers le bar pour demander à l'autre serveur.

\- Votre collègue, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Stiles ? Il doit être devant à fumer. 

Derek grogna un remerciement avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du bar. Comme l'autre l'avait indiqué, le jeune serveur était bien là, adossé à un muret, comme perdu dans ses pensées et fumant. Derek avait été parfaitement silencieux et pourtant Stiles releva les yeux vers lui à son arrivée. Il ne laissa pas au loup le temps d'en placer une pour demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Derek ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est un hasard, je ne te croirai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard.

\- Scott ne t'a pas dit que je ne voulais pas de la meute ici ?

\- Si.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Le Sourwolf ne s'était pas amélioré durant son absence, répondant toujours par monosyllabes. Déjà avant cela avait le don d'énerver l'hyperactif, mais là c'était encore pire.

\- Alors que diable fais-tu là ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il y a une urgence à Beacon Hills. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave mon père et Scott me l'aurait dit.

\- Il n'y en a pas.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, invitant le loup à continuer, mais celui-ci resta silencieux, comme à son habitude. Excédé, Stiles jeta rageusement son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier se trouvant à l'entrée du bar avant de lancer, alors qu'il retournait déjà vers l'intérieur.

\- Écoute, réfléchis. À la fin de mon service tu me dis ce que tu fais là ou tu dégages. Si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, je te dégage. Compris ?

Piqué au vif, le lycan attrapa le plus jeune pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur du bar. Habituellement lorsqu'il faisait ça, Stiles perdait son sourire. Pas cette fois, au contraire. le jeune homme affichait un sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-moqueur. Cela intrigua le loup, qui relâcha la pression exercée sur le col du jeune adulte. Celui-ci eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Navré, le plaquage contre les murs n'a plus d'effet. Tu ne m'impressionnes plus Derek. À présent lâche-moi, je suis au boulot je te rappelle. 

Surpris, le plus âgé le relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant ainsi Stiles rentrer dans le bar. S'il avait changé physiquement, il avait également évolué mentalement. Il ne se laissait manifestement plus impressionner par lui. Il n'avait semblé ni surpris ni inquiet de se faire plaquer au mur par le loup grognon qu'il était. Il n'avait même pas été amusé comme c'était le cas parfois auparavant. Il avait juste été blasé, ennuyé. Et ce qu'il avait dit avant... Qu'il le dégagerait lui-même si Derek ne disait pas la raison de sa venue. Étrangement le lycan n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais le plus jeune diffusait une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver chez ce dernier. Une puissance qui avait un lien avec le surnaturel, Derek en mettait sa main à couper sans aucune hésitation. Il soupira et fit un pas en avant pour rentrer à son tour dans le bar lorsque l'autre serveur sorti, lui barrant le passage. Derek fit un pas de côté pour le contourner mais l'autre homme ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Derek c'est ça ? Je vais te demander de partir. Ta boisson a été réglée. Tu as besoin de réfléchir et...

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Gronda le loup

\- Et Stiles a besoin de travailler sereinement sans t'avoir sous les yeux continuellement. Continua l'autre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Derek allait répondre, mais à la mention du nom de Stiles, il referma la bouche aussi sec. Sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons. L'autre homme lui indiqua, alors qu'il partait.

\- Il finit son service à 20h, au fait.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, le lycan continua sa route. Si le serveur n'avait pas tort quant au fait qu'il avait besoin de réflexion face à toute cette situation, il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître. Stiles de son côté était content de ne plus avoir Derek sous les yeux, mais en même temps il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Son service fut moins souriant qu'à son habitude et son stress revint en force. Lorsque enfin il finit son service, il était épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Il repassa par le vestiaire pour se changer et prendre ses affaires et sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment.


	2. "C'est l'haleine de la nuit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour les reviews et les favs, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir que mes histoires plaisent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Il reste sans doute quelques coquilles niveau orthographe/conjugaison et je m'en excuse.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Derek appuyé contre un mur. Ses yeux se remplirent de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa au loup. Ce dernier s'avança, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent. Après un moment à chercher ses mots il murmura.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé.

\- Wow ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?

Cela tira un demi-sourire au plus âgé, qui ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant d'en poser une à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Je… Oui, pourquoi ? Si tu m'annonces que tu m'emmènes manger, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'es pas Derek. Et si tu n'es pas Derek qui es tu et pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour lui ?

\- Si tu n'as pas faim, je peux juste m'en aller.

\- Wow ! Non, non, allons manger. Je peux me satisfaire de manger avec le clone de Derek.

Pour seule réponse, les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent brièvement de bleu, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me prouver que tu es toi ? Tu pourrais simplement être un loup et un clone de Derek. On ne sait jamais, il y a des choses plus étranges après tout. Est-ce que tu as un clone ?

\- Non. Viens.

Stiles eut l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement il referma la bouche. Il était plutôt heureux de simplement passer du temps avec Derek et il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où la patience du plus âgé irait. Avant, lorsqu'il vivait encore à Beacon Hills, Derek avait assez de patience pour supporter ses paroles incessantes, jusqu'à un certain point du moins. Lorsque sa patience était à bout il n'était pas rare qu'il plaque Stiles contre n'importe quelle surface plane. Pas que le plus jeune s'en plaigne réellement, mais… Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie que cela arrive de nouveau. Ses sentiments envers Derek étaient trop embrouillés pour que ce soit une réelle réussite.

Il suivi donc le lycan en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, son regard ne cessant de se poser aux alentours pour se repérer. Il n'avait aucun mal à faire cela, il connaissait ce quartier comme sa poche et malgré les pouvoirs de Derek, il aurait sans doute beaucoup moins de mal que ce dernier à être rapide dans les ruelles en cas de difficulté. Derek évidemment remarqua son manège et soudain il s'arrêta brusquement. Stiles, n'ayant pas vu le mouvement et marchant juste quelques pas derrière le plus grand, lui rentra dedans avec un bruit sourd.

\- Aouch. Ne t'arrête pas brusquement comme ça, Big Bad Wolf, je suis plus fragile que toi. Quand je te rentre dedans, c'est moi qui me fait mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi ? Est-ce que tu as tant peur de moi ?

\- Aw tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi tu regardes partout comme si tu cherchais à fuir ?

\- J'ai appris à chercher toutes les possibilités. Ce n'est pas lié spécifiquement à toi, Derek, c'est simplement… avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dernièrement, est-ce que tu peux vraiment m'en vouloir d'être prudent ?

Le plus âgé en resta coi un instant. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le plus jeune soit à ce point conscient du danger qui les entourait de manière générale. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi, après tout c'était bien Stiles qui avait été possédé par le Nogitsune et c'était lui qui depuis des mois les aidait avec tous les problèmes surnaturels. Scott avait dit que Stiles était parti pour fuir le surnaturel, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas appris de tout ce qui leur était arrivé par le passé. Sans pouvoir mettre des mots dessus réellement, il sentait que l'hyperactif n'était pas aussi éloigné du surnaturel qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il décida cependant de ne pas insister trop là-dessus pour l'instant et se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse à l'explication du plus jeune, avant de reprendre la route sans un mot.

Stiles soupira, hocha la tête de gauche à droite, avant de le suivre. Les conversations avec Derek étaient toujours aussi compliquées qu'avant. Au moins, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré à ce propos ou s'il devait en être déprimé. Il aurait bien aimée que la conversation devienne plus simple avec le brun et si ce n'était pas le cas leur repas allait être un peu compliqué. Au moins Derek s'était excusé, peut-être que les explications allaient venir aussi, ce n'était pas impossible. Il allait poser une question lorsque Derek s'arrêta un nouveau sans rien dire et une fois encore Stiles lui fonça dedans.

\- Sourwolf, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de ça ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit avant que Derek ne l'attrape par le bras pour le tirer avec lui dans le petit restaurant qui se trouvait là entre deux bâtiments.

\- Aïeaïeaïe, humain fragile ici, n'utilise pas ta force de grand méchant loup, tu vas me casser en deux.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referma aussi vite. Peut-être que faire des phrases à double sens avec Stiles n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Pourtant, le plus jeune remarqua cela aisément.

\- Tu allais dire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, dis-moi je veux savoir !

\- Non.

\- Je sais que tu allais dire quelque chose, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Tu ne regardais même pas mes yeux.

\- Je l'ai vu dans… ton attitude.

Derek hocha la tête sans dire un mot, il n'allait certainement pas encourager Stiles là-dedans et il n'allait certainement pas non plus lui dire ce qu'il avait pensé à dire quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Derek dis-moi...

\- Je n'allais rien dire, tu te fais des idées.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as ouvert la bouche pour quoi alors ? Gober des mouches ? Est-ce que les loups mangent des mouches, c'est de la viande après tout. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Pas très nourrissante cela dit, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne mange pas de mouche.

\- Donc tu as bien ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Ne racontes pas d'idioties et viens manger.

\- Aw, tu essayes de m'avoir avec de la nourriture c'est si mignon.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon.

\- Même si tu ne veux pas le croire, tu l'es.

Derek tourna son regard vers Stiles et fit briller ses yeux, tout en grondant légèrement. Le plus jeune ne cilla même pas.

\- Ça ne marche plus, Sourwolf, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne me fais plus peur.

Cela tira un demi-sourire au loup avant de s'avancer vers un serveur et d'indiquer qu'il avait réservé pour deux à son nom. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, l'endroit ne payait pas de mine, mais on ressentait ici une cuisine simple et bonne, ainsi qu'une volonté que le client reparte content. La nourriture était assez copieuse pour contenter l'appétit de Derek et assez bonne pour que Stiles en soi content aussi. Le serveur les installa tous les deux à une table un peu éloignée du reste de la pièce, séparée d'elle par un rideau. Des lanternes en forme de bougie éclairaient la pièce comme l'auraient fait des bougies, donnant à l'endroit un air un peu romantique. Stiles sourit et se tourna vers le plus âgé.

\- Un dîner aux chandelles vraiment ? Où est mon bouquet de rose dans ce cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce que j'avais demandé. Stiles, c'est…

\- Aw Sourwolf, n'aie pas l'air si terrifié, ce ne sont que des chandelles. Elles ne vont pas te manger.

Derek fronça les sourcils, alors que le plus jeune lui offrait un large sourire. Clairement l'hyperactif se moquait de son aîné, qui décida de ne pas répondre, se contentant de s'asseoir et invitant Stiles à en faire de même. Sans cesser de sourire, l'hyperactif s'installa avant de commander la nourriture la plus bizarre qu'il pu trouver sur la carte que le serveur lui avait apportée. Derek roula des yeux en entendant la commande du plus jeune, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Si Stiles voulait manger de la nourriture étrange, ce n'était pas son problème.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs boissons pour attendre leurs plats et les laissa tranquille. Derek s'attendait à ce que le plus jeune commence aussitôt à parler sans s'arrêter comme il en avait l'habitude, mais ce ne fut pas le cas . Stiles se contenta de grignoter les gâteaux apéritifs apportés avec les boissons, les yeux baissés vers la table, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil rapides au loup qui l'observait sans sourciller, mais un peu inquiet du silence du plus jeune. Finalement, ce fut tout de même Stiles qui prit la parole, reposant la question qu'il avait posée plus tôt dans la journée. Il était plus sérieux que Derek ne l'avait jamais vu, même en comptant la période où le Nogitsune avait pris possession de lui.

\- Derek, pourquoi es tu là ?

Le loup resta silencieux un moment. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas, le plus jeune allait lui demander de partir et s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait tout simplement de disparaître. la première fois il était parti pour New York en laissant une adresse et en gardant contact, mais Derek sentait qu'il était tout à fait capable de partir sans laisser de trace, pour ne plus avoir affaire au surnaturel... Ou à lui.

\- Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Répondit alors honnêtement Derek.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Derek se dit qu'il venait pour une des premières fois de rendre son jeune ami sans voix. Si cela n''avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, il en aurait ri. Là il se contenta d'un demi-sourire et de l'explication de ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais réussi la tâche impossible de te rendre silencieux ?

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que toi, Derek Hale, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Stiles Stilinski ? Est-ce qu'on est dans un monde parallèle ? Ou alors on en revient au fait que tu n'es pas Derek et que tu es juste un clone. Est-ce que tu es un clone ?

\- On a déjà résolu cette question, je ne suis pas un clone.

\- On n'a rien résolu du tout, tu as juste affirmé que tu étais bien… toi. Je n'ai pas de preuve.

\- Stiles ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un clone.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour moi.

\- C'est faux.

\- Même quand… Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'inquiète pour toi Stiles. Il y a quelques mois quand le Nogitsune a... Quand il a...Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Stiles serra les points et les paupières, comme pour faire partir les souvenirs douloureux et Derek posa une main sur son poignet, rassurant.

\- Stiles, parle-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas penser… C'est de ma faute si…

\- N'y penses même pas. Allison n'était pas ta faute.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait tuée, grogna Stiles, une larme invisible coulant sur sa joue pâle.

Derek resserra ses doigts sur ceux du plus jeune.

\- Non, c'est le Nogitsune.

\- Parce que j'étais assez faible pour le laisser entrer !

\- Parce que tu étais le plus fort d'entre nous. D'apparence faible, c'est vrai, plus faible que tous les loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles t'entourant, mais tu n'étais pas faible. Tu ne l'es toujours pas.

Stiles resta silencieux. C'était la première fois que Derek parlait autant en un coup depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il ne savait pas si ça devait l'inciter à le croire. Il avait très envie de lui faire confiance à ce propos, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était sa faiblesse qui avait permit au Nogitsune de gagner. C'était sa faute si Allison avait perdu la vie et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Scott ou Chris Argent avaient pu tourner la page. Depuis des mois, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Maintenir ces pensées à distances lui permettait de mieux dormir. Mais l'arrivée de Derek faisait remonter à la surface tous ces souvenirs, tout ces sentiments. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de ré-envoyer ces souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire comme il avit pu le faire en venant ici.

Derek le voyait se plonger dans des pensées de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus dangereuses. Il posa son autre main sur le bras de Stiles et serra doucement.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, je…

\- Regarde moi, Stiles.

Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Derek. Ceux du plus jeune étaient emplis de larmes et il tremblait de tous ses muscles. Il avait l'impression qu'un froid glacial lui enserrait les entrailles et que rien ne pourrait jamais le réchauffer.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne pense que c'est ta faute. Ni Scott, ni Argent, ni Lydia, ni Kira, ni Isaac… Ni moi.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Stiles, si le Nogitsune avait possédé l'un d'entre nous, nul doute qu'il y aurait eu bien plus de mort que cela.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous plus forts que moi ! Je devais partir, je devais… Je suis un poids.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

Le plus jeune eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment.

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'est vrai que vu son attitude envers le plus jeune depuis leur rencontre, il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de matière pour que le plus jeune pense qu'il puisse avoir confiance en lui, s'inquiéter pour lui ou le considérer comme un membre à part entière de la meute. Au départ, l'hyperactif lui tapait réellement sur le système, mais il avait appris à apprécier ses paroles incessantes. Et il savait que sans lui le groupe serait bien plus faibles. Ses recherches, ses pensées, sa capacité de déduction, sa capacité à comprendre le surnaturel… Tout cela était une des grandes force de la meute, mais peu – et surtout pas lui – n'avait jamais mis l'accent dessus. Jamais personne, à part peut-être Scott, n'avait dit à Stiles à quel point il était essentiel pour leur meute. Depuis qu'il était parti pour New York, tout était plus compliqué. Ils géraient encore les problèmes tant bien que mal, mais il manquait quelque chose et il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que si un problème majeur apparaissait, ils seraient incapables de le gérer sans l'assistance de l'hyperactif. Mais voyant l'état mental actuel du jeune homme, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'avec un minimum de sens amical en plus, il aurait sans doute évité beaucoup de malheurs. Et beaucoup de difficultés. À présent, il s'en voulait terriblement, car si Stiles pensait que tout cela était sa faute, Derek savait que c'était en partie la sienne. Il devait faire en sorte que ça aille mieux, que Stiles aille mieux. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer tous ces sentiments. Parler n'avait jamais été son fort, pourtant, face à quelqu'un pour qui les mots avaient tant d'importance, il devrait faire un effort. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance et il en était conscient. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de son vis-à-vis et serra doucement. Il ne voulait pas faire mal, il voulait être présent. Lorsque le plus jeune releva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il commença.

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas doué pour parler, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois alors fais en sorte que ton cerveau retienne l'information, ok ? Sinon je t'arrache la tête. Avec mes dents.

Comme prévu, cela fit rire le plus jeune. Cette phrase dite et répétée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient avaient pris plusieurs sens et sentiments. Au début cela avait une réelle menace puis simplement un moyen de faire taire l'hyperactif. Puis c'était devenu quelque chose comme une blague entre eux. Et maintenant un moyen de le rassurer ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Au moins maintenant il avait l'attention du plus jeune et même quelque chose comme un sourire. Il inspira profondément, souffla, puis commença.

\- Lorsque Scott a été transformé, sans toi il aurait mal tourné. Tu l'as aidé à devenir le loup qu'il est actuellement. Lorsque Lydia a été attaquée par Peter, tu es celui qui a pris soin d'elle. Sans toi, elle serait sans doute morte, lorsque nous avons dû gérer le Kanima, c'est grâce à toi que Jackson est toujours en vie. Si nos relations avec les Argents sont désormais acceptables, c'est parce que tu as fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Si la meute de Scott et la mienne sont à présent une seule et unique meute, c'est parce que tu as su faire le lien entre nous. Sans toi, on serait encore au point de se grogner dessus à la moindre occasion. Sans toi, le Darach n'aurait jamais été vaincu. Sans toi, Deucalion nous aurait tous décimés. Sans toi, le Nogitsune nous aurait sans aucun doute massacrés.

\- Allison… Elle est morte ! Par ma faute ! Aiden également…

\- Allison savait exactement quels étaient les risques. Aiden le savait. Nous le savions tous. Sa mort a contribué au fait que nous avons pu vaincre les Oni et donc le Nogitsune. Sans elle, sans sa flèche, nous n'aurions jamais su que les Oni étaient sensibles à l'argent. Ils seraient restés invincibles.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Je ne suis pas content de la mort d'Allison. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire qu'elle était une amie, mais elle était votre amie et cela suffisait pour qu'elle fasse partie de la meute. Ce que je dis c'est que sa mort n'a pas été vaine. Ce que je dis c'est que sa mort n'est pas sur toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Les Oni le sont, le Nogitsune également, mais pas toi. Garde ça en tête, s'il te plaît.

Ce simple mot, plus que tout ce que Derek avait pu dire avant fit prendre conscience à Stiles que peut-être la faute n'était pas uniquement sur lui. Qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable à ce propos. Il se rendit également compte que choisir la culpabilité était le chemin le plus simple. Se battre contre ce sentiment était dur et c'était un long combat qui s'annonçait, plus long et plus difficile que tous ceux menés avant, mais que c'était aussi la seule manière pour lui de s'en sortir sain d'esprit. Pour aller mieux, vraiment mieux, il devait faire ce travail. Il prit une inspiration hocha la tête et adressa un demi sourire au loup. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Derek, après une dernière pression, une dernière caresse, ne retire ses mains de celles de Stiles. Soudainement, le serveur arriva avec leurs plats, comme s'il avait attendu la fin de leur conversation pour venir les interrompre. D'un revers de la main Stiles essuya les larmes de ses joues avant de humer son plat qui avait une odeur particulièrement étrange. Peut-être qu'il aurait du prendre quelque chose de plus classique. Il ne savait pas trop si son plat allait être bon.

Il prit sa fourchette pour la plonger dans on plat et la porter à sa bouche. Comme il le pensait cela avait un goût vraiment étrange. Mais pas mauvais étonnement. Juste, pas commun. Il secoua la tête, soupira et continua à manger. En voyant sa grimace, Derek eut également un petit sourire. Stiles était vraiment impossible. Ils finirent leur repas dans un silence relatif et ce ne fut que lorsque après avoir commencé leurs desserts que Stiles reprit la parole plus sérieusement, comme s'il lui avait fallut tout le repas pour réfléchir à la situation.

\- Tu t'inquiètes donc pour moi, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es parti juste après le Nogitsune. Tu as quitté la meute sans un mot.

\- Je suis juste humain, je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la meute, Derek.

\- Penses-tu que Scott s'arrête à la nature des gens pour les considérer comme ses amis ou comme des membres de sa meute ?

\- Non, mais toi oui.

\- Avant oui. Et je ne suis pas l'alpha.

\- Tu es quand même… ton avis est…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton avis compte pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je…

Stiles grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, simplement qu'il ne savait pas encore. C'était une des nombreuses questions auxquelles il aurait à répondre et pour lesquelles il avait quitté sa ville, mais il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. Il ne s'y était pas encore attelé, car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Derek secoua la tête en souriant à demi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, je suis content que mon avis compte, ça me suffit amplement. Et le fait que tu ailles bien.

\- Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parler, tu es sûr que tu es bien toi ?

\- Tu es encore là-dessus ?

\- Je sais que tu es toi. Je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça si je ne le pensais pas.

\- Tu me fais confiance.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Derek s'interrogeait quand même. S'il venait de comprendre que Stiles aurait eu besoin qu'il exprime le fait qu'il lui faisait confiance, il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que Stiles puisse lui faire confiance, réellement confiance.

\- Bien sûr, tu en doutais ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de raisons de me faire confiance.

L'hyperactif eut un sourire. C'était très vrai, mais la confiance ne s'accordait pas uniquement parce qu'on donnait des raisons de le faire. Parfois, comme c'était arrivé avec Derek, c'était quelque chose qui se sentait. au fur et à mesure des mois, Stiles s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement il pouvait faire confiance à Derek il ne se l'expliquait pas non plus, mais c'était ainsi.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise consciemment. Je te fais confiance, c'est tout.

\- Sentiment partagé.

\- C'est tout ? Sentiment partagé ? Pas de câlin amical ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Est-ce que c'est mon genre ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre non plus de parler et pourtant on vient d'avoir une longue conversation. Bonne conversation, d'ailleurs, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. Les câlins aussi d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis. Je pense que tu es un homme qui manque de câlins, tu serais plus heureux si tu faisais des câlins aux gens. Tu devrais essayer.

\- Qu'en sais-tu si je ne fais pas de câlins aux gens ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton style, on vient de déterminer ça. Je suis sûr que même avec tes copines tu n'es pas câlin.

\- Ha non ? Sourit le lycan.

\- Non, je pense que tu te contentes de ne pas discuter avec elle et de les plaquer contre des portes avant de les baiser sauvage... Je vais me taire maintenant.

\- Non je t'en prie continue, c'est très divertissant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Derek réprima un sourire amusé avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

\- Tu es le seul que je plaque contre des portes.

\- Je ne vais pas croire ça.

\- Tu me fais confiance, tu devrais me croire.

\- Cette histoire de confiance va me retomber dessus n'est-ce pas ?

Le lycan se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Le tour que prenait cette conversation n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu en venant ici, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Stiles n'avait pas tort quand il avait dit qu'il n'était pas du genre câlins, même dans ses relations intimes, mais étrangement, il sentait qu'un câlin à Stiles ne serait pas un mal. Lorsque le serveur revint avec la note, il la prit avant même que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de poser les yeux dessus. Stiles tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Derek lui tapa sur les doigts, littéralement.

\- Derek allez, c'est ma ville, mon quartier, laisse-moi payer ça.

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

\- Je…

\- Non Stiles. Arrête d'essayer.

\- Tu n'es pas cool., marmonna le jeune homme

\- Peu importe.

Sans prendre ombrage du plus jeune faisant la grimace, Derek paya avant de traîner le plus jeune en dehors du restaurant ce dernier continuait à râler à propos du fait que le loup ne l'avait pas laissé payer et le plus âgé secoua la tête avant de se retourner pour attraper Stiles et le tirer contre lui. L'hyperactif s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. Encore une manière de faire taire le plus jeune, c'était bon à savoir. Derek glissa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle manière de te faire perdre ta voix.

\- Pas du tout… Je…

Derek se contenta d'un petit rire soufflé tout contre l'oreille de Stiles, qui frissonna. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il fallait à la fois que Derek s'éloigne de lui et qu'il reste tout contre lui. Derek resserra sa prise autour de son corps, lassant ses lèvres glisser dans on cou. Stiles avait l'impression que ses muscles ne voulaient plus faire leur boulot de muscles, à savoir le maintenir debout alors que Derek respirait dans son cou. Après quelques instants, Stiles reprit contenance. Les paroles l'avaient toujours sauvé, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu me sniffes ? Genre une drogue de loup-garou peut-être ? Les humains se droguent avec de l'héroïne ou de la cocaïne et vous, vous vous droguez aux odeurs des gens ? Oh mon dieu, je viens sans doute de découvrir un des plus grands secrets des loups-garous et tu vas devoir me tuer pour ça. Je suis définitivement mort.

Amusé, Derek laissa poindre ses crocs et effleura la peau tendre du cou sous ses lèvres, Stiles se tendit et resserra ses bras autour de Derek. Il prit une inspiration un peu hésitante.

\- Ne me change pas.

\- Jamais, Promit le loup, sans mentionner le fait qu'en tant que bêta il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le transformer.

Derek referma les lèvres et les éloigna de la peau de l'hyperactif. Son but n'était vraiment pas de l'effrayer. Le moment était trop intime pour que le plus jeune en sorte terrifié. Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait. Il n'était pas là pour ça, pas vraiment, pas consciemment. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait dans les bras, il se rendait compte que le jeune homme l'avait toujours attiré, d'une certaine manière. Et qu'avec le temps cette attirance s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond. À présent, son odeur plein les narines, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'en prendre conscience. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à cela, il fallait qu'il... Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Doucement, il s'éloigna son visage du cou de Stiles, tout en le gardant contre lui un moment.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

\- Derek, je…

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et toi aussi.

\- Tu vas disparaître.

\- Je te promets que je serai là demain. Je ne quitterai pas la ville à moins que tu me le demandes.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles, qui lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Tes yeux sont bleus.

\- C'est de ta faute.

Le plus jeune eu un petit rira alors que Derek fermait les paupières en inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme et ses yeux humains. Sur le chemin du retour, Stiles babillait à propos de tout et de rien et Derek se contentait d'écouter, marquant son attention par des grognements qui faisaient sourire Stiles à chaque fois. Une fois sur le pas de la porte de son chez lui, le jeune homme se tourna vers le loup.

\- Merci pour la soirée Sourwolf.

Il reçut un signe de tête en réponse avant que Derek ne tourne les talons. Stiles allait rentrer chez lui, puis il eut une courte hésitation, se tourna vers Derek et prononça son nom. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le crier, que le loup l'entendrait sans aucun doute. Derek se tourna à demi vers lui, l'air incertain. Ça c'était aussi rare que Stiles perdant la voix. Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de se rapprocher du loup, de la manière la plus assurée possible. Derek se retourna complètement vers le plus jeune. Une fois à quelques pas du plus grand, Stiles s'arrêta, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Il se reprit, ferma les lèvres avant de faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de Derek et glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il le tira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque le loup se mit en mouvement et glissa un bras derrière le dos du jeune homme, l'autre dans son cou. Il écarta ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune un court instant avant d'y revenir, glissant sa langue entre elles alors qu'elles s'entrouvraient sous la surprise. Stiles resserra sa prise sur la nuque du plus grand, répondant à sa demande avec un gémissement. Le baiser dura de longues secondes avant que Stiles ne s'écarte.

\- Whoah !

\- Je te laisse encore une fois sans voix ? Fais attention, je pourrais m'habituer.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- À quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Que tu me repousses, en me disant que tu devais réfléchir et que moi aussi et que ce n'était pas le moment et l'endroit.

\- Stiles…

\- Tu ne peux pas en être étonné. Il y a moins d'une demi-heure c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit au milieu d'un câlin.

\- Ça devenait très…

\- Intime ? C'est ce que sont les câlins Derek. Ce n'était pas plus intime que ce que nous venons d'échanger. Si tu souffles une fois chaud une fois froid, je ne risque pas de comprendre ce que tu veux, Sourwolf.

\- Toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te veux toi Stiles. Tout à l'heure, ta seule odeur m'a fait changer. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus de stimulation que ton odeur, c'était trop rapide. On venait de discuter sérieusement de sujets difficiles pendant deux heures, bon sang. Ce n'était pas le moment de te sauter dessus ! On a besoin de réfléchir, tous les deux. À ce que l'on veut, à ce que ça implique. Il est absolument hors de question que je te saute dessus sur un coup de tête ou que tu en fasses de même avec moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et repoussa le plus âgé, reculant d'un pas. Derek l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

\- Je ne te repousse pas Stiles. J'ai besoin de la nuit pour penser à tout ça, mais je ne te laisserai pas, je te donne ma parole.

\- Je sais. Je comprends… J'avais juste besoin de me…

\- Rassurer ?

Au hochement de tête du jeune homme Derek s'approcha à nouveau pour le prendre contre lui et déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles avant que Stiles ne se détache complètement.

\- Va dormir Sourwolf, tu as une tête à faire peur. Demain je suis en congé donc on pourrait passer du temps ensemble si tu veux. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, préviens moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Merci pour la soirée.

\- On se voit demain. Confirma le loup avant de tourner les talons.

Stiles le regarda disparaître au coin de le rue avant de soupirer et d'entrer chez lui. Il prit une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il espérait que la soirée qu'il venait de passer allait le rendre assez serein pour bien dormir, mais ce ne fut étonnement pas le cas. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une horreur du passé surgissait, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, Joyeuse Saint Nicolas (on est le 6 décembre hehe) ! A bientôt


	3. La voix plus haute semble un grelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu une semaine un peu remplie par des tas de choses. j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. 
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Le matin le trouva transpirant et épuisé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il prit une douche et toujours en pyjama, alla frapper chez Camille. C'était un rituel entre eux. Même les jours où ils se voyaient peu, le jeune homme allait prendre son petit-déjeuner chez l'amie de sa mère. La femme lui ouvrit avec un sourire, puis une grimace en voyant ses cernes.

\- Ouhla, courte nuit ? Avec le bel homme d'hier ?

\- Non, cauchemars.

\- Viens prendre ton café. Il y a des donuts aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que c'est mon anniversaire ?

\- Non, petit imbécile, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Et puis, il faut que tu me racontes ta soirée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment intéressant.

\- Rien que la gueule du bel homme qui est venu hier au bar est intéressante. Je suis curieuse, tu vas devoir m'en donner plus que ça, Mieczyslaw.

\- Argh, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Seulement si tu parles.

\- Très bien très bien, je vais te raconter. Est-ce que je peux avoir café et donuts maintenant s'il te plait ?

\- Entre donc, jeune homme, Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place.

Stiles se précipita vers la cuisine où comme promis du café et un petit-déjeuner l'attendaient. Il servit la sombre boisson à son hôte et à lui-même avant de s'installer à table et de tendre la main vers le sachet de pâtisseries. Camille fut plus rapide et sa main arrêta celle de Stiles avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

\- Hep, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- J'ai besoin de manger pour commencer à parler.

\- Tu n'as besoin d'absolument rien pour commencer à parler. C'est comme respirer pour toi, c'est naturel et vital.

\- Si tu m'affames, je ne serai plus en état de parler.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu n'as pas de donuts, je t'assure.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que je suis le genre de personne qui risque sa vie sans sucre.

\- Ça se saurait si c'était le cas, maintenant commence à parler si tu veux ta dose de sucre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout, évidemment.

Stiles soupira, prit une grande gorgée de café et soupira à nouveau. Camille lui posa une main sur le bras, gentiment, lui assurant que s'il ne voulait pas encore en parler, c'était bien aussi et qu'elle n'allait pas le forcer. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait bien envie de discuter de sa soirée d'hier soir, il ne savait juste pas comment commencer. Camille lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à ça en lui faisant passer un donut. Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire en réponse. Camille eut le sentiment de s'être fait avoir, mais en même temps elle savait que ce n'était pas parce que le jeune homme marquait sa joie d'avoir eu une pâtisserie qu'il n'était pas réellement pris par des pensées contradictoires. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à New York, il avait en premier lieu peu parlé à l'amie de sa mère. Il était resté très silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Camille lui posa une main sur le bras, gentiment, lui assurant que s'il ne voulait pas encore en parler, c'était bien aussi et qu'elle n'allait pas le forcer. L'amie de Claudia et son fils avaient alors eu de longues conversation sur le sujet avant que Stiles ne se sentent assez en confiance pour se confier à propos de ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour tout raconter, pour se libérer de toutes les douleurs, de tous les souvenirs, mais avec le temps, il avait trouvé la force de le faire et cela l'avait soulagé. Il avait parlé du surnaturel, mais aussi du reste, de ses amis et de Derek. Il avait parlé de ses sentiments contradictoires à l'encontre du lycan. Camille n'avait pas jugé, elle savait ce que ça pouvait être de tomber amoureux d'une personne complètement improbable.

Stiles soupira, prit un second donut avant de commencer à parler.

\- L'homme d'hier soir, qui est venu au bar, c'est Derek.

\- Et il est venu pour toi. Il t'a emmené manger ?

\- Oui, après le bar, on a été mangé. On a discuté... Il m'a fait un câlin et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Wow, eh bien ! Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ça ! C'est tout ?

\- N'est-ce pas déjà énorme ?

\- Ne l'as-tu pas invité à prendre un dernier verre chez toi ?

\- Il n'aurait pas accepté. C'est comme chaque fois avec Derek, il y a cette chose… Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Tu sais que je suis attiré par lui depuis longtemps… J'ai découvert hier que c'était réciproque. C'est comme si tout nous poussait l'un vers l'autre sans qu'on puisse avoir le contrôle.

\- Le contrôle, tu veux dire… ?

\- Exactement, on s'est sauté dessus comme des ados en chaleur. Déjà moi ça ne me ressemble pas, mais alors lui… Je n'y comprends pas grand chose.

\- Tu vas le revoir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, sans doute. Je pense.

Au moment ou Stiles prononçait ces mots, son téléphone vibra sur la table. Il lança un regard à Camille, incertain. Cette dernière se pencha par-dessus la table pour lire le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

\- Il semble que ce SMS à autant d'importance que notre petit-déjeuner. Je ne t'en voudrai pas de le faire passer avant.

Stiles roula des yeux en réponses avant d'ouvrir le SMS en question et de taper quelques mots au lycan qui lui demandait s'il voulait manger avec lui à midi. Encore manger. Stiles ne pouvait vraiment pas refuser. Il avait simplement dit que cette fois, ce serait lui qui choisirait l'endroit et qui inviterait. Derek n'avait pas répondu, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour lui.

Camille sourit en voyant le sourire de son protégé. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui dire.

\- File, tu meurs d'envie de le retrouver.

\- Pas tout de suite, je dois réfléchir un peu.

\- Ne te perds pas dans tes pensées au point de te perdre complètement. Samantha peut peut-être t'aider à ce niveau-là.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de voir Samantha pour lui parler de Derek Hale. Elle risque de vouloir y mêler le surnaturel.

\- Ça te parait donc si étonnant ? On parle de Derek Hale, là, puissant loup-garou. Et de toi, puissant futur émissaire. As-tu déjà décidé quelle meute tu aideras ?

\- Comme si la question se posait…

\- Bien sûr qu'elle se pose. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Beacon Hills, tu pourrais refuser d'être l'émissaire de la meute de cette ville.

\- Cette meute est la mienne.

Camille se contenta de sourire. Ce n'était pas ce que le jeune homme disait par le passé, alors c'était une belle évolution. Camille sentait que Stiles n'allait pas rester longtemps auprès d'elle. Depuis le début, elle savait que lorsqu'un membre de la meute viendrait le voir, le jeune homme repartirait avec lui ou peu de temps après lui. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas parié sur Derek Hale. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était gamin et elle ne l'imaginait vraiment pas venir aider Stiles sans attendre rien en retour... Mais c'était le fils de Talia Hale alors il y avait peut-être un espoir. Et puis le fait que Stiles soit épris de lui, même s'il ne le disait jamais en ces mots, était sans doute également un signe que l'homme que Derek était devenu différait du garçon qu'il avait été.

Stiles le sortit de ses pensées en prenant encore un donut tout en terminant son café puis de mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Camille, la remerciant pour le petit-déjeuner et l'écoute. Elle lui indiqua qu'il était tout à fait normal pour elle de prendre soin de lui et qu'elle était ravie de le faire. Elle avait toujours été l'amie de Claudia, la mère de Stiles, et n'aurait pas pu être plus contente de voir que le jeune homme lui accordait sa confiance. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Beacon Hills, elle avait eu peut de perdre tout contact avec ses amis, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pas avec tous. Elle avait gardé contact avec Noah et Mélissa, par exemple et prenait souvent des nouvelles de leur fils respectif. Comme Stiles a présent, elle avait eu le besoin de s'éloigner de tout le surnaturel qui entourait sans cesse sa ville natale. Elle avait compris avec les temps que ce serait partout comme ça. Certes, Beacon Hills était un phare pour la communauté surnaturelle, mais il y avait aussi des problèmes de cet ordre-là à New York et ce serait ainsi partout dans le monde, elle en était à présent convaincue. Fuir n'aidait pas. Mais il était trop tard pour elle, elle avait refait sa vie à New York et plus rien ne l'attendait dans sa première ville. Cela n'avait pas de sens d'y retourner. Elle se disait qu'ainsi, elle avait pu permettre à Stiles d'avoir un point de chute dans cette grande ville. Il se serait bien entendu débrouillé seul, connaissant le gamin, mais c'était toujours bien d'avoir un adulte fe confiance à qui parler ou un endroit safe ou revenir en cas de soucis. Elle n'avait pas de problème à le faire pour des tas de jeunes inconnus et elle avait ravie de le faire pour Stiles, qu'elle avait pris grand plaisir à retrouver. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il était clair pour elle depuis le début que le jeune homme n'allait pas rester éternellement auprès d'elle et à présent, elle savait que ce temps était compté. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Si Stiles repartait, c'est qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il allait mieux que lorsqu'il était venu. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour garder le sourire. C'était le cas pour tous les jeunes qu'elle accueillait, mais celui-ci plus encore, sans nul doute parce qu'il était le fils de Claudia. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas. Elle avait soupçonné, lorsqu'il était arrivé, qu'il était venu par besoin de s'éloigner du surnaturel régnant à Beacon Hills. Cela était arrivé à Claudia aussi, mais elle avait pris la décision de rester, pour son fils encore tout jeune, pour sa famille. Elle-même avait ressenti ce besoin de partir et elle l'avait fait, après l'incendie de la Maison Hale. Elle sentait que c'était le moment et elle avait sans doute bien fait. En arrivant à New York, elle s'était cependant assez vite retrouvée confrontée au surnaturel. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Samantha, l'émissaire du quartier de la ville où elles habitaient toutes les deux. Elles étaient devenues amies et elle avait fait en sorte, discrètement, que Stiles la rencontre, quelques semaines après son arrivée en ville. Elle avait eu une intuition à propos du jeune homme et ne s'était manifestement pas trompée. Il avait toutes les capacités pour devenir un très bon druide et un excellent émissaire. Il avait juste besoin de temps, il avait besoin d'apprendre. À se connaître tout d'abord, puis à connaître ce qui l'entourait, la nature, l'environnement, la ville, la magie. Ensuite, il pourrait aider les autres, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. La meute qu'il choisirait et sans nul doute la meute qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées alors que Stiles quitta l'appartement. Elle se promit à elle-même que si Derek Hale lui faisait du mal, elle lui arracherait sa peau de loup elle-même. Le Grand Méchant Loup n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, car ici, ils seraient nombreux à être impliqués dans le bonheur de Stiles.

Stiles qui se baladait dans le quartier, un bout de donuts en bouche et son café désormais tiède dans une main. Il avait donné rendez vous à Derek non loin de là où il l'emmenait manger, mais le plus vieux avait raison, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réfléchir. Ce qui était arrivé hier avait été trop rapide, trop instinctif. Cela avait été parfait, et si cela avait été plus loin, ça aurait été tout aussi parfait, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait et à ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Derek. Depuis longtemps le plus vieux l'attirait, mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point. En avalant le reste de son donut, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. De la méfiance à la confiance mutuelle, Derek et lui était passé par tous les stades de ce qu'une relation pouvait être entre deux ennemis devenus alliés. Et avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être un peu plus proche de Derek, physiquement. Il avait commencé à ressentir les plaquages contre des portes comme quelque chose d'intéressant, voir de voulu. Mais plus encore, il appréciait passer du temps avec le loup et il n'aimait rien tant que le fait que celui-ci lui marque sa confiance, que ce soit par un regard amical, une main sur l'épaule ou plus rarement un demi-sourire. Plus encore, il s'était rendu compte que l'avis et le bonheur de Derek avait autant d'importance à ses yeux que ceux de ses amis, que ceux de Scott. Cela était une bonne indication sur le fait que ses sentiments envers le loup évoluaient positivement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti. Il tombait amoureux de Derek Hale, et cela le terrifiait, car cela faisait une personne de plus qu'il risquait de perdre. Avec le Nogitsune, il s'était rendu compte que si Derek avait été blessé, ça lui aurait fait autant de mal que la mort d'Allison. Et il n'aurait pas pu perdre deux personnes proches. Une seule suffisait amplement et c'était déjà insupportable à ses yeux. Sans compter la mort d'Aiden en plus. Et maintenant… Maintenant… Il n'avait qu'une envie. Voir Derek, retrouver ses bras et ses lèvres. Mais encore fallait il que ses envies correspondent à celles du loup. Peut-être que c'était juste une fois, une perte de contrôle… Peut-être que Derek ne le considérait pas plus qu'avant, car après tout, il n'était pas mieux qu'avant. Il n'était que cet adolescent un peu trop intelligent et surtout capable de s'attirer des emmerdes à répétition. Il avait toujours été un boulet et il le resterait sans doute toujours. Trop faible pour faire partie de la meute. ? Il ferait tout aussi bien de rester à New York.

\- Je peux te voir ruminer tes ombres pensées et je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi gamin.

Stiles releva les yeux pour les poser sur Samantha. Super. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Pas parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais justement parce que cette dernière l'appréciait un peu trop et surtout le connaissait un peu trop. Évidemment qu'elle savait ce qui tournait dans sa tête et elle savait sans aucun doute que Derek était là aussi. Il soupira.

\- Est-ce que c'est Camille qui t'a appelée ?

\- Camille n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Pensais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais seul avec tes sombres pensées ? Tu me connais bien mal gamin. Je peux presque lire en toi.

\- Argh. N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs d'émissaire sur moi.

\- Je n'en ai même pas besoin. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs d'émissaire, bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'en ai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en a pas conscience que tu n'en as pas. Tu étais émissaire avant même d'arriver ici. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de motivation et je ne pense pas me tromper et disant que ta motivation est arrivée hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir.

\- Ne me mens pas gamin.

\- Argh tu es impossible.

\- Sans doute un point commun à tous les émissaires. Maintenant allons boire un café, le tien est tout froid et imbuvable. Il ne va pas t'aider à réfléchir.

Stiles jeta un regard dépita à sa boisson effectivement froide.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je boive deux cafés. Hyperactif, ici, tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu prendras un jus de fruit, moi j'ai besoin d'un café pour tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Maintenant viens.

Sachant qu'il n'avait absolument pas le pouvoir d'aller à l'encontre des souhaits de la femme face à lui, Stiles la suivit sans plus protester. Elle les mena tous les deux dans son café favori, celui où ils avaient eu la plupart de leurs discussions au sujet de la magie, des druides et du surnaturel. En entrant Stiles salua tous les gens qu'il connaissait, tous des loups garou. La meute dont Samantha était émissaire, ceux avec qui il avait créé des liens en venant ici. Ceux qu'il pouvait désormais appeler amis, mais aussi alliés. Sans le savoir, sans même le vouloir, en venant ici, il avait commencé à lier des liens entre sa propre meute et celle-ci. Faisant le travail d'un émissaire sans s'en rendre compte. Il rit lorsque Clara, jeune louve, lui sauta au cou.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent ?

\- Parce que je travaille, tu te souviens ? Au bar où vous ne venez jamais ?

\- Un bar rempli d'humains !

\- Ils ne vont pas te manger, c'est toi qui a des griffes et des crocs, louloute.

\- Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

\- Ne te plains pas que je ne viens pas assez souvent si toi-même, tu ne viens pas me voir souvent. C'est comme ça que marche le monde fillette.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas une gamine !

\- Comporte-toi comme une adulte et je te traiterai comme une adulte.

\- Oh, gamin, ne dis pas ça à ma meute alors que tu fais exactement pareil.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

L'émissaire roula des yeux sans répondre, soupira avant de tirer le dit gamin par le bras pour le mener à leur table et faisant signe à la serveuse de leur porter leurs boissons. Elle força Stiles à s'asseoir et à accepter le jus qui arrivait devant lui. Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, elle prit la parole la première avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

\- Gamin, tu vas te taire et m'écouter très attentivement.

\- Je ne…

\- Silence.

\- Je…

\- Mieczyslaw.

Enfin, il se tut, mais répondit par un regard noir. Samantha haussa un sourcil en réponse. Si elle avait dut être impressionnée par les regards noirs, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

\- Stiles, quand on s'est rencontré, te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Que je serais un puissant émissaire ?

\- Presque.

\- Que j'étais un puissant émissaire. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change dans ma situation.

\- Tous ces mois ici, je t'ai appris à faire ressortir cette puissance qui étais en toi.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de…

\- Si tu l'es. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu trouveras désormais la force de faire chaque chose que tu devras faire, personnelle ou pour ta meute.

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi ma meute.

\- Tu l'as choisie depuis de nombreuses années, comme elle t'a choisi également. Ta meute est à Beacon Hills et elle a désespérément besoin d'un émissaire puissant.

\- Deaton…

\- Deaton était l'émissaire de la meute Hale. La meute McCall n'a pas encore d'émissaire, elle attend le sien. Elle t'attend. C'est le temps pour toi de retourner vers les tiens.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Non seulement, tu l'es, mais tu en meurs d'envie. Tu meurs d'envie de retrouver Scott, Malia, Lydia. Et Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le veuille autant que moi.

\- S'il ne le voulait pas, il ne serait pas venu pour toi.

\- Comment sais-tu même qu'il est venu ?

\- Il est venu se présenter à la meute, comme la tradition le veut. J'ai discuté avec lui.

\- De moi ?

\- Entre autres. Je t'assure qu'il est là pour toi, Stiles. Pour toi en tant qu'émissaire, même s'il n'en est pas conscient – et non, je ne lui ai pas dit, cela t'appartient – et pour toi en tant que personne. Il tient à toi, autant que tes amis, d'une manière différente.

\- Tu te tr…

\- Non, je ne me trompe pas. D'abord, parce que je me trompe rarement à propos de ça et en plus parce qu'il me l'a dit. Pas avec des mots aussi clairs, mais crois-moi Stiles, il tient à toi. Si tu ne dois croire qu'une seule chose de toutes les choses que je t'ai dite pendant des mois, c'est celle-ci. Ouvre bien tes oreilles et garde les ouvertes pour quand il te le dira avec ses mots. Derek Hale tient à toi, Stiles Stilinski. C'est clair ?

\- Mhmh, marmonna simplement le jeune homme.

Samantha n'avait pas tort, il le sentait, il le savait, mais c'était plutôt difficile à admettre. Il avait tellement l'habitude de penser au pire, que ce soit de lui-même ou de ce qui l'entourait, et cela depuis le Nogitsune. Mais Samantha avait en tout cas raison sur un point, il était temps qu'il rentre. Si quelques mois auparavant, il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills, il avait à présent le besoin d'y retourner. Pour son père, ses amis et surtout pour lui-même. Il avait sans doute fait le tour de ce qu'il pouvait apprendre ici, même s'il avait effectivement l'impression qu'au niveau druidisme, il était loin d'être au point. Mais si sa mentor lui faisait confiance, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à avancer. Elle était plus au courant que lui quant à ses capacités. Il termina son jus en silence avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Si je pars, je pourrai revenir ?

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu au sein de cette meute.

\- TU VAS PARTIR ? Hurla Clara qui s'était rapprochée discrètement.

Elle reçut en réponse un regard noir de Samantha et un doux sourire de Stiles, qui lui ouvrit les bras.

\- Tu savais depuis le début que j'allais partir un jour. Je n'étais pas destiné à rester parmi vous. Vous avez déjà une émissaire du tonnerre, pas besoin d'un crétin comme moi en plus.

\- Tu es notre crétin et on t'aime. Répondit-elle en refermant les bras autour de lui et en glissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je vous aime aussi, tu le sais, non ?

\- Mais si tu pars avec qui je vais faire les 400 coups ?

\- Je pense que David a très envie de se rapprocher de toi, tu devrais lui laisser sa chance.

\- Clara lança des regard paniqué dans la pièce, car si le dit David étais dans la pièce, il entendrait sans aucun doute. Stiles eut un petit rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je l'aurais dit s'il avait été là ? Ma connaissance des loups va un peu plus loin que ça, tout de même.

\- Mais tous les autres ont entendu, gémit la jeune fille.

\- Tous les autres pensent la même chose que moi.

Comme pour valider ses dires, le reste de la meute émit quelques rires et grondements amusés. Clara avait l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre, mais ne démentit pas les propos de Stiles.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, louloute, mais rassure toi, je ne pars pas dans la seconde. Je viendrai vous dire au revoir dans les formes avant de quitter la ville.

\- Je pourrai t'organiser une fête ?

\- Seulement si tu veux bien danser avec moi.

\- Bien sûr !

Stiles releva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et repoussa gentiment son amie, lui expliquant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important et qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas arriver en retard.

\- Sinon il va m'arracher la tête avec les dents, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Toute la meute l'entendit et quelques-uns rirent encore. Stiles secoua la tête en grommelant contre la super ouïe des loups-garous, mais ne se vexa pas plus que ça, il avait l'habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il y a pas mal de personnages originaux, si cela vous dit je pourrais vous faire des petites descriptions plus poussées pour chacun d'entre eux. Dites le moi si ça vous intéresse
> 
> à bientôt et prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Hanae


	4. La rumeur approche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> voici la suite de l'histoire. On reste à New York et on repart sur de la discussion sérieuse, mais avec un peu de fluff et d'humour dedans tout de même. J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci pour les kudos, ça me fait chaque fois plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaire, c'est toujours motivant !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il quitta la meute pour retrouver son loup à lui. Qui l'attendait déjà au coin de la rue de leur rendez-vous. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il soit en avance. Stiles sourit en le voyant et faillit sauter de joie quand il reçut en réponse un demi-sourire. Eh bien, il semblerait que les choses changeaient réellement et pas seulement dans sa tête.

\- Salut Derek, ta nuit de réflexion a été bonne ?

Sans surprise, le loup ne répondit que par un grognement. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'attendait à ce que soudainement le plus âgé utilise plein de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Et s'il l'avait fait, cela aurait été trop bizarre. Le côté grognon de Derek faisait partie de sa personnalité et donc sans doute de ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, le loup tendit cependant le bras vers lui pour l'attraper par le bras et le tirer contre lui.

\- Wow encore un câlin. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça Sourwolf.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais plongea son nez dans le cou de Stiles, inspirant et faisant rire le plus jeune.

\- Tu me sniffes encore, est-ce que c'est vraiment une sorte de drogue ?  
\- Tu sens le loup.  
\- Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on fréquente des loups-garous. Je sentais le loup quand je vivais à Beacon Hills et je sens le loup ici, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Est-ce que tu m'as pris dans tes bras uniquement pour vérifier mon odeur, parce que si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas certain d'en être vraiment content. J'aime bien tes câlins, Sourwolf, mais pas si c'est pour que tu vérifies mes faits et gestes, ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- Qui t'a pris dans ses bras ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas Derek. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais relâcha le jeune homme qui recula d'un pas, sourcils froncés également. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, un peu perdu et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça. Derek soupira.

-Stiles...  
\- Allons manger, j'ai trouvé un endroit qui devrait te plaire." Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en prenant la route. Il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule  
\- Stiles, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, tes fréquentations ne me regardent pas. Je n'aurais pas dû...  
\- Pas dû quoi ? Me faire un câlin, me renifler ? Me demander si j'avais vu d'autre loups que toi avant ?  
\- Tout ça. Sauf le câlin.

Cette réponse tira un sourire à Stiles malgré tout. Il se tourna vers Derek qui avait l'air réellement désolé. Stiles soupira à son tour, perdant son sourire. Manifestement, les discussions sérieuses n'allaient pas attendre le repas.

\- Derek, avant de venir ici, j'ai été boire un verre avec Samantha, l'émissaire de la meute d'ici. La meute était là et j'ai fait des câlins à mes amis, c'est tout."  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.  
\- Je sais. Et ce serait top que tu ne réagisses pas comme ça à chaque fois que j'ai une odeur sur moi. Je vois des gens, je fais des câlins à des gens, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
\- Je sais, j'ai juste... Mon odorat est plus développé que le tien, je sens toutes les odeurs et je me suis montré possessif envers toi. Je n'aurais pas dû.  
\- Possessif ?

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il eut tout de même un grand sourire puis s'approcha à nouveau du plus grand pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Oublions ça. Allons manger.

Le prenant par la main, il le tira à travers les rues. Stiles les conduisit face à un restaurant qui affichait son appartenance au bio et à la cuisine saine. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que c'est un truc vegan ? Parce que je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Non non non, je t'assure, il y a de la viande, tu vas aimer, je te promets.

Face au regard noir de Derek, il continua.

\- Fais moi confiance un peu. Je te promets que c'est de la bonne nourriture. Je te connais assez bien pour ne pas t'emmener dans un truc où tu n'aimeras pas la nourriture. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on peut aller ailleurs, mais je serais très triste de ce manque de confiance et j'aurai des sourcils inversés pendant tout le reste de la journée, regarde mes sourcils inversés.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, traînant Stiles derrière lui espérant ainsi le faire taire. Peine perdue.

\- Non mais vraiment, je sens que tu n'as pas envie, allons ailleurs, je ferai un effort pour mes sourcils inversés, je ne veux pas que tu sois de mauvais poil à cause de moi ou que tu ai l'impression que je ne prends pas soin de toi ou...

Derek s'arrêta net se retourna vers Stiles, se penchant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant taire.

\- Je te fais confiance. Mangeons ici. Si ce n'est pas bon, je me vengerai juste.  
\- ... Deal. Mais je te jure que tu vas aimer. Promis. Mais comment est ce que tu vas te venger si tu ne trouve pas ça bon ? Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir et tu tiens à moi, tu l'as dit hier donc tu ne peux pas me tuer pour te venger...

Derek posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le bâillonner.

\- Tu as réservé ?

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite puisque Derek n'avait pas retiré la main de sa bouche. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un gamin trop bruyant que l'on réprimande et soudain, il se sentit d'humeur joueuse. C'était sans doute un peu dangereux connaissant l'homme face à lui, mais il avait trop envie d'essayer. Il entrouvrit un peu les lèvres, juste pour laisser passer sa langue et lécher les doigts à sa portée. Le regard brûlant qu'il reçut en retour le fit frissonner, mais également hausser un sourcil. Derek ferma les paupières et retira sa main avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- As-tu conscience de jouer avec le feu ?  
\- Totalement. Mais tu me connais, je me fourre toujours dans des ennuis pas possibles et j'en ressort toujours. Je pense que je peux gérer cette situation.  
\- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?  
\- ... Oui ?  
\- Je vois.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus Derek s'installa à une table libre entraînant Stiles à sa suite. Celui-ci avait un sourire un peu incertain mais plutôt fier de lui. Une fois installé, il conseilla plusieurs plats au loup. Cet endroit était un de ses endroits favoris de la ville. Certes, ils y servaient de la nourriture saine, mais elle n'en était pas moins copieuse et délicieuse. Parfois un peu particulière, mais cela permettait de découvrir de nouveaux goûts. Lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, Stiles prit un de ses plats favoris et étonnement Derek suivit ses précédentes indications pour commander son plat. Dès qu'ils furent servit, Stiles entama la conversation sérieuse qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir aujourd'hui, c'était par ça qu'ils se voyaient après tout.

\- Alors... J'ai réfléchi. À hier, à toi... À ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et à ce que ça implique. Lorsque je suis parti de Beacon Hills, j'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner. Après le Nogitsune et le mort d'Allison et Aiden, par ma faute, je ne pouvais pas rester.  
\- Ce n'était pas...  
\- Laisse moi parler Derek. S'il te plaît.

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles reprit.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle du Nogitsune, mais si je ne l'avais pas laissé faire, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je travaille sur ma culpabilité, je vais encore avoir besoin de temps pour passer au-dessus. Mais j'avais besoin de partir. De m'éloigner du surnaturel. Bon, ça n'a pas vraiment marché puisque ici je suis devenu pote avec la meute, et l'émissaire, mais bon. Samantha m'a dit quand je suis arrivé que j'avais le potentiel pour être émissaire, alors j'ai bossé cela avec elle. La partie m'éloigner du surnaturel n'a pas été d'un grand succès, mais le fait de m'éloigner de la ville et de vous a aidé, je pense. Même si vous m'avez manqué à chaque instant, tous.  
\- Même moi ? Sourit le loup.  
\- Oui, même toi. Je me suis rendu compte en m'éloignant, à quel point je tenais à chacun d'entre vous. Derek, je sais qu'on a jamais été vraiment proche, mais tu m'a manqué autant que tout le monde. Mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué depuis notre première rencontre. On est devenu amis, c'est sûr, mais il avait cette espèce de boule de chaleur en moi quand je pensais à toi en étant ici. Je ne voulais pas y penser parce que ça impliquait trop de choses.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Tu es un loup, je suis humain. Et j'ai été possédé par l'esprit d'un renard maléfique pendant un temps. Les loups et les renards ne s'entendent pas vraiment dans la nature. Tu es puissant, je ne le suis pas. Nous sommes deux hommes. Tu as été un alpha, tu es maintenant un bêta. On fait vaguement partie de la même meute, mais je ne savais pas – et je ne sais toujours pas – à quel niveau se situaient notre appartenance respective à la meute. Tu passes ton temps à me grogner dessus, à me lancer des regards noirs ou désespérés et à me plaquer contre des portes ou des murs en me menaçant. Et je passe mon temps à chercher les ennuis, ce qui manifestement t'as toujours embêté. Je comprends, mais tout ça... Je ne pouvais pas gérer tout ça avec mes sentiments envers toi. C'était trop. Alors je n'y ai pas trop pensé. Jusqu'à hier soir.  
\- Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pensais-tu que j'allais juste rester sans réfléchir alors qu'on s'est fait un câlin et qu'on s'est embrassé ? Tu sais comment je suis ? Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais de fonctionner.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre ça oui.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne pouvais pas penser à toi. J'avais trop de choses négatives dans la tête. J'avais toujours l'impression que si je fermais les yeux le Nogitsune allait revenir. Je ne dormais pas et j'étais épuisé constamment. Je ne pouvais pas t'ajouter à mes pensées sinon je serais devenu fou. Mais hier, quand je t'ai vu dans le bar, j'ai compris que je devrais y réfléchir vraiment. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu tenais à moi. Et tu m'as fait un vrai câlin. Et je t'ai embrassé. C'était beaucoup en un seul soir, beaucoup plus que depuis qu'on se connaît.

Derek hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec ça. Ses réflexions l'avait menée là aussi à un moment donné. Il invita cependant Stiles à continuer.

\- J'ai discuté avec Samantha ce matin et elle m'a dit ce dont je ne voulais pas me rendre compte. Il est temps pour moi de revenir à Beacon Hills. Pour Scott et la meute, pour mon p ère, mais aussi pour toi. Tu me manques vraiment, même la partie regards noirs et plaquage contre les portes.  
\- Vas-tu me dire que tu aimes ça ?  
\- Eh bien, il se trouve que... Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je disais donc qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir. Samantha savait depuis le début que je choisirais la meute de Beacon Hills pour devenir son émissaire, même moi, je ne le savais pas, pas vraiment. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je le savais, mais que je ne pouvait pas m'en rendre compte. Ça a toujours été vous et il n'est pas question que je sois émissaire pour un autre alpha que Scotty évidemment. Mais il a fallu que tu sois là pour que je puisse m'en rendre compte alors je pense que c'est vraiment une bonne chose que tu sois là. En plus du fait que je sois vraiment content de te voir.  
\- J'ai pu me rendre compte de ça effectivement.  
\- Hier soir... Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je ne regrette pas du tout. Je t'aime bien, genre vraiment beaucoup et j'aime vraiment bien quand tu me fais des câlins, même si j'aimerais bien que tu me sniffes pour mon odeur et pas celle des autres...  
\- Je pense que je peux faire ça. J'aime ton odeur.  
\- Et je... Quoi ?  
\- Quoi, quoi ?  
\- Tu peux répéter ça ?  
\- Je pense que je peux faire ça.  
\- L'autre chose que tu as dite.  
\- J'aime ton odeur.  
\- Tu... Okay, je pense que je peux vivre avec ça. OK. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais, ça me va. Vraiment.  
\- Stiles, hier quand tu as dit que les loups se droguaient aux odeurs ce n'était pas vrai, mais ce n'était pas complètement faux non plus. Tu sais que notre odorat est plus sensible que le vôtre, et donc nous sommes plus sensibles aux odeurs que vous. J'aime ton odeur depuis un certain temps.  
\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à me plaquer contre des portes ?  
\- Entre autres.  
\- Entre aut... Tu sais que tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais peut-être que nous pourrions finir de manger avant ?  
\- Oh non non, il faut que tu goûtes les desserts, ici ils sont merveilleux ! Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que c'est une bonne chose dans le cas présent, mais oui, je te fais confiance.  
\- Parfait, je reviens !

Stiles bondit de sa chaise pour glisser un papier à la serveuse, conscient que même s'il avait chuchoté, Derek aurait pu l'entendre. Maudits Loups-garous. La serveuse, si elle fut surprise du moyen employé, hocha cependant la tête en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait pour les débarrasser et apporter une assiette remplie de différents gâteaux et cookies, ainsi que de la crème glacé. Derek haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Des cookies et de la glace, vraiment ?  
\- Je te jure, ce sont les meilleurs cookies de la ville. Et la meilleure glace aussi, je pense.  
\- Je sens comme un piège dans ta voix, mais je ne détecte pas de mensonge.  
\- Je ne te mens pas, je te le jure. Goûte et tu verras bien par toi-même.

Un peu intrigué, le loup prit un cookie et croqua dedans. Il était effectivement excellent. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le plus jeune, celui-ci avait un gros sourire ravi. Derek posa le cookie.

\- Quel est le piège ?  
\- Pas de piège, je te promets. Mangeons ce dessert.

À son tour, il prit un cookie pour le grignoter d'un air ravi. Derek lui lança un regard indéfinissable avant de continuer à manger, reprenant la discussion plus sérieusement et se promettant qu'il allait avoir la fin de l'histoire par rapport à ce dessert plus tard.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé à partir. Je serais bien mal avisé de te reprocher cela alors que je suis moi-même parti de Beacon Hills plusieurs années.  
\- Après l'incendie...  
\- Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je comprends tes raisons. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas suivi et que j'ai empêché les membres de la meute de le faire. Tu avais besoin de temps avant de pouvoir revenir.  
\- Pourtant, tu es là pour me ramener.  
\- Je suis là parce que je m'inquiétais du fait que ça fasse si longtemps que tu sois parti. Et parce que tu me manquais. Tu disais tout à l'heure que tes sentiments envers moi avaient évolué. C'est le cas pour moi aussi. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, je te considérais juste comme une extension chiante de Scott, mais il m'est bien vite apparu que tu étais bien plus que ça. Je te l'ai dit hier, tu es essentiel à la cohésion de la meute et on est vite perdu sans toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas contre que tu me répètes ça souvent.  
\- Aussi souvent que nécessaire. Il y a aussi ton odeur. C'est elle qui l'a attiré vers toi les premières fois.  
\- Qu'est-ce que mon odeur a de particulier ?  
\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est juste. Elle m'attire comme un aimant. C'est grâce à elle, je pense, que j'ai commencé à penser à toi autrement que comme un ado tout juste bon à chercher des emmerdes.  
\- Merci mon odeur, du coup ?  
\- Si tu veux. Mais ne crois pas qu'il y a juste ton odeur qui m'attire. Au fur et à mesure des mois, je me suis rendu compte que tout m'attirait chez toi. Tu parlait tout à l'heure de toutes nos différences, elles me sont apparues aussi, manifestement. Mais elles ne doivent pas être un frein.  
\- Un frein à quoi ?  
\- Notre relation. Si tu veux.  
\- Quelle relation ?  
\- Celle que tu veux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, Derek ?  
\- Toi.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si cette réponse est claire ou complètement obscure.  
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus clair.  
\- Tu veux qu'on soit en couple ?

Derek hocha la tête en avalant le dernier morceau de gâteau alors que Stiles finissait sa part de glace d'un air quelque peu perdu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit que Derek avait fini sa part de dessert, son sourire ravit refit place sur ses lèvres. Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qu'i propos de ce dessert maintenant ?  
\- Tu te souviens hier quand on a parlé du fait que les loups pouvaient manger des mouches ?  
\- Je ne mange pas de mouches.  
\- Eh bien en fait si, tu viens d'en manger. Plein. Ces cookies étaient aux insectes.  
\- Tu te fous de moi.  
\- Pas du tout. Écoute mon cœur, tu verras si je mens.  
\- Tu m'as fait manger des mouches ? Vraiment ?

Derek fit luire ses yeux rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles eut simplement un sourire plus grand.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, ces cookies étaient délicieux.  
\- Tu vas me payer ça, tu en es conscient ?  
\- Oui très, mais tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, tu viens de dire que tu tiens à moi.

Le loup soupira. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Stiles avait de la suite dans les idées, comme d'habitude. Mais des mouches, sérieusement ? Il n'essaya pas d'arrêter Stiles quand ce dernier paya la note, il lui avait promis qu'il la lui laisserait pour aujourd'hui. Une fois sorti, le plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu veux te venger, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre la fin de notre conversation sérieuse ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas faire autrement.  
\- Est-ce que veux qu'on se balade ou on va chez moi, j'ai un petit appartement si on veut être tranquille. Ou là où tu dors quand tu es ici, sauf si c'est dans une tanière, ou...  
\- Arrête de stresser Stiles, je ne vais pas te manger. Où veux tu aller ?  
\- Chez moi... ?  
\- Ça me va.

Malgré ce que le loup venait de lui dire, le jeune homme stressait un peu et il savait que son ami le savait – maudits pouvoirs surnaturels. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il y avait une grosse différence entre discuter autour d'un repas dans un lieu public et discuter dans un appartement privé. Pourtant, le futur émissaire n'avait pas envie de continuer cette discussion dans un lieu public et il avait très envie de refaire un câlin – voire plusieurs – au loup. Mais c'était un peu trop nouveau pour lui. Il avait été en couple avec Malia alors qu'il était encore à Beacon Hills et il avait eu quelques relations courtes et sans importance ici à New York, mais c'était complètement différent avec Derek pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Derek. De manière générale, il stressait de comment se comporter avec lui, en tant qu'ami ou simple connaissance, mais alors en tant que petit ami ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée. Il transpirait le stress à au moins deux kilomètres à la ronde et Derek, n'en pouvant plus, s'arrêta.

\- Stiles, si ça te stresse tant on peut juste rester à l'extérieur ou aller boire un café.  
\- Non, je veux ça. J'ai juste...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi.  
\- C'est nouveau ça ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, mais d'autant plus depuis... Hier ? Aujourd'hui ? Tu ne peux pas dire que rien n'a changé.  
\- Rien change dans la manière dont tu es avec moi.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un petit ami ordinaire. Je ne me vois pas te tenir la main ou être bras dessus, bras dessous avec toi, ou ce genre de chose.

Derek sourit sans répondre, attendant la suite qui ne manqua pas de venir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si je t'embrasse en pleine rue ou ce genre de choses...  
\- Que s'est-il passé hier quand tu m'as embrassé ?  
\- ... Tu m'as embrassé en retour.  
\- Exactement. Tu as ta réponse.  
\- Ça ne répond pas au reste.  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre se tenir la main ou ce genre de chose, mais tu le savais sans que je te le dise.  
\- Mais...  
\- Juste, sois comme d'habitude, Stiles. Je ne vais pas te manger et je ne vais rien te faire que tu n'a pas envie que je fasse. Tu peux juste être aussi toi que d'habitude et ça conviendra très bien. Je t'aime bien au naturel, pas besoin d'essayer de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je le saurai tout de suite.  
\- Facile à dire... Marmonna le jeune homme.  
\- Parle-moi de la meute.  
\- Tu veux vraiment ? Bon. Je sais que tu les as rencontrés, Samantha me l'a dit ce matin. C'est vrai que quand tu arrives sur le territoire d'une autre meute, tu dois aller te présenter à eux ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon, alors c'est cool que tu l'ai fait ça aurait été dommage que tu te fâches avec mes amis, j'aurais encore été dans une situation impossible à régler. Ce que je voudrais éviter puisque je suis ici pour m'éloigner des ennuis. Bon peut-être que devenir amis avec la meute sur place n'était pas la meilleure idée pour éviter les ennuis, mais au moins il n'y a pas de Nemeton par ici. Et peut-être que je suis un aimant à loups-garous ? Ou à surnaturel ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou, mon copain est un loup-garou, mes amis sont des loups-garous, coyote-garou, kitsune ou Banshee. Je suis foutu hein ?  
\- Tu es émissaire, ça ne me paraît pas improbable.  
\- Que je sois foutu ?  
\- Que tu sois un aimant à surnaturel.  
\- Oui ça fait sens maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs pour l'instant. Bon, je parlais de la meute. Que dire sur eux. Il y en a comme toi, grognons et grognant. Mais aucun ne l'est autant que toi si ça peut te rassurer. Je me suis demandé quand même si c'était un point commun à tous les loups, à part Scotty, mais après, j'ai rencontré Clara. C'est sans doute son odeur à elle que tu as senti sur moi tout à l'heure, on se fait plein de câlins, mais c'est tout à fait amical. Elle est amoureuse de David, un autre gars de la meute, même si elle ne veut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle y viendra un jour, ou David fera le premier pas, ce qui serait bien aussi, ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble. Mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de son odeur sur moi, elle est comme ma petite sœur, c'est juste qu'elle est très tactile et que manifestement, je suis un humain très confortable.

Un grognement sourd l'interrompit et il sourit à l'intention de son loup grognon avant de continuer.

\- T'en fais pas Sourwolf, désormais mon confortable corps t'est réservé. Bon, je continuerai à faire des câlins aux gens en fait. Surtout à la meute, genre quand je devrai leur dire au revoir. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ça, je suis navré, mais tu auras un câlin supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner si tu veux. Et... Oh, on est arrivé !  
\- Dieu merci.  
\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de parler rappelle-toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine et joyeux Noël !


	5. L'écho la redit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici le chapitre 5 avec un peu d'avance parce que c'est Noël et que je veux vous faire plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre tout en douceur vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et remarques en commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'appartement de Stiles. Une fois la porte refermée, l'hyperactif se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu devais me parler de pourquoi tu me plaque contre les portes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu as dit que tu me dirais pourquoi tu aimes tant me plaquer contre les surfaces verticales.

Soudain, Derek était tout proche de lui et un instant plus tard il était plaqué contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, le loup-garou collé à lui. Il émit un gémissement de surprise, faisant sourire Derek, qui effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Aussitôt, Stiles les entrouvrit, mais Derek n'alla pas plus loin que ça. À la place, il glissa son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui haleta. Le brun déposa quelques baisers sur la peau tendre avant de remonter vers l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Ton odeur me rend fou et te plaquer contre des portes me donne l'occasion d'entre proche de toi. Physiquement proche de toi. Toute ton attention est centrée sur moi, complètement. En plus, tu ne peux plus bouger.

\- Espèce de sadique.

\- Tu adores ça.

\- Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas...

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu Stiles ?

\- ... M'embrasser ? S'il te plaît ?

Obéissant Derek fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à celles du plus jeune avant de les déposer sur les siennes et d'entamer un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux haletants. Derek y mit fin et recula d'un pas.

\- Wow. Je pense que je ne m'habituerai jamais.

\- À quoi ?

\- À toi m'embrassant comme ça. Tu as l'air d'un homme froid et grognon mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu incertain.

\- On est en couple donc... qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Notre relation n'est pas la même que lorsque je suis parti, manifestement. Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour nous ? Pour la meute ?

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Tu vas juste continuer à te comporter avec moi comme avant et pareil pour moi ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Il va falloir t'exprimer un peu plus clairement que ça Sourwolf.

\- On va se comporter différemment l'un envers l'autre, mais ça ne va rien changer pour la meute. Pour nous, j'imagine que ça va juste être différent. Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'engueuler quand tu fais des conneries quatre fois plus grosses que toi et je vais définitivement continuer à te plaquer contre des portes, surtout en sachant que tu apprécies ça au moins autant que moi, mais on va évoluer. On l'a déjà fait.

\- J'imagine que je peux vivre avec ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude... J'ai été amoureux de Lydia presque toute ma vie, j'ai eu une relation avec Malia et puis quelques-unes ici et... Ne grogne pas, ce n'était rien de sérieux, c'est juste... Je n'ai pas d'expérience.

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu vas parler plus maintenant qu'on est en couple.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que les couples qui fonctionnent le mieux sont ceux qui parlent. Ceux qui ne parlent pas son voué à disparaître. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, il y a des études scientifiques et véridique à ce propos.

\- Tu parles assez pour deux.

\- Je parle assez pour nous deux de manière générale, mais peut-être que pour le bien de notre relation, il faudrait que tu parles un peu plus. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça foire, je tiens vraiment à toi.

\- Ça ne foirera pas, je te le promets.

\- Tu vas parler plus ?

\- On verra.

Ravi d'avoir au moins obtenu cela, Stiles adressa un large sourire au plus vieux avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque Stiles passa à côté de lui, pas plus que lorsqu'il s'affala comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore un peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ami tirer la sienne qu'il se mit en mouvement. Suivant l'envie manifeste du plus jeune a le savoir au même endroit que lui, il s'avança a son tour vers le lit dans le but de s'installer à côté de l'émissaire, mais soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit, au-dessus du plus jeune, se retenant de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser complètement. Stiles eut un petit rire un peu incertain.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de t'avoir là, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour continuer notre conversation.

\- N'a-t-on pas fini de parler ?

\- On doit encore parler de mon retour.

\- Tu reviens quand tu es prêt, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il dire de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu voulais que je revienne avec toi dans quelques jours, quand tu repartirais.

\- Je repars dans quelques jours ?

\- Je ne sais pas Derek, c'est ce que j'imaginais. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre, mais la meute n'a pas besoin de toi ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'est pas l'alpha, mais tu l'as été et tu es quand même de bon conseil quand tu ne grognes pas contre tout le monde.

\- Scott peut se débrouiller sans moi.

\- Sans toi et sans moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi qu'il puisse se débrouiller sans son cerveau et ses muscles. Il risque d'être un peu perdu, même s'il a Isaac et Lydia, ce n'est pas pareil. Peut-être que...

Derek se pencha pour embrasser le plus jeune, qui glissa ses bras dans la nuque du plus âgé pour répondre au baiser avant de le repousser pour continuer sa phrase comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- ...Je devrais appeler pour voir si tout va bien. Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver à un truc terrible si aucun de nous n'est là. Ils vont trouver des vampires ou une autre créature terriblement diabolique et ils vont être dans une merde plus profonde que jamais auparavant.

\- Stiles, ils vont aller très bien. Scott a mon numéro si jamais. Il m'appellera en cas de besoin.

\- Mmmmh... Mais si le vampire vole son téléphone et t'appelle à la place de Scott en imitant sa voix pour te dire que tout va bien, tu risqueras de te faire prendre et ce sera quand même des emmerdes totales pour tout le monde, toi et moi y compris.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de suivre tes pensées.

\- Tu devrais être habitué au fil de mes pensées depuis le temps. Tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre comment je fonctionnais ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mode d'emploi, mais sans doute que mon père ou Scott pourrait t'aider pour cela. Je devrais pouvoir aussi théoriquement, mais parfois mon propre cerveau me parait bien compliqué. Mais voilà un chouette projet, écrire un mode d'emploi du fonctionnement d'un Stiles. Ce sera utile pour plein de monde en vrai, je devrais vraiment faire ça. Est-ce que tu...

\- Bien sûr, je devrais demander à ton père. Bonjour Shérif, est-ce que vous auriez le mode d'emploi du fonctionnement de votre fils avec qui je dors ?

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de lui dire qu'on dort ensemble. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas dormi ensemble. Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

Seul un grondement lui répondit. Stiles ne savait vraiment pas si cela signifiait oui ou non.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ? Parce que je ne veux pas te forcer du tout et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas dormir avec moi et que c'est trop tôt, après tout, on est ensemble depuis juste quelques heures et c'est sans doute un peu trop peu pour partager un lit. Je dois me calmer, je m'emballe beaucoup trop à propos de tout ça.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Et non ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire une sieste maintenant ? Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt je ne dors pas très bien la nuit alors généralement je fais des siestes durant mes jours de congé, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas, peut-être que les loups ne font pas de siestes et que tu dors très bien et que tu n'as pas du tout envie de passer la moitié de ton après-midi dans le même lit que moi à le regarder dormir.

Soupirant, Derek se releva et Stiles referma aussitôt la bouche, à moitié persuadé que Derek allait juste le planter là. Ce dernier se contenta d'enlever ses chaussures avant de retirer celles de Stiles. Il grimpa sur le lit, tirant le plus jeune pour que celui-ci se trouve dans le bon sens et s'installa dans le dos de l'hyperactif, l'entourant de ses bras et posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Dors. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

\- Merci Derek.

Le plus jeune bougea un peu, cherchant une position confortable, mais bientôt le loup perçut sa respiration ralentie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'endormir. Il était clairement épuisé et si la présence de Derek pouvait lui permettre de récupérer un peu, le loup en était content. Il embrassa la nuque du plus jeune avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir, portant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière avait baissé et Stiles n'était plus contre lui. Il allait se relever sur un coude pour voir où était le jeune homme lorsqu'un flash le fit cligner des yeux. Il gronda vers la lumière vive qui provenait du téléphone de Stiles, qui le tenait, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Le brun grogna à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends des photos de toi, évidemment. Tu étais vraiment mignon. J'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir de tes bras, parce que manifestement, je fais un nounours acceptable, voire très acceptable, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu si apaisé, alors je devais immortaliser le moment.

\- Efface les photos.

\- Pas question, tu es mon petit ami alors j'ai le droit de prendre des photos de toi, même quand tu dors et de les garder. Je vais sans doute en mettre une en fond d'écran. Et tu ne pourras rien dire. Par contre si tu veux, tu pourras en faire de même avec moi. Mais ne prends pas des photos ridicules d'accord ?

\- Si tu prends les photos que tu veux de moi, je prendrai les photos que je veux de toi, même les plus ridicules.

\- J'imagine que je pourrai juste rentrer dans ton téléphone pour les supprimer. Je suis plus doué que toi avec la technologie. Tu ne peux pas me battre sur mon propre terrain Sourwolf.

\- Mais je peux te battre sur le mien.

\- Que... ?

Le plus âge se relava a moitié juste pour pouvoir attraper Stiles par le bras et le tirer à nouveau sur le lit. Ce dernier n'en lâcha pas son téléphone pour autant, cherchant juste à le mettre hors de portée de Derek. Dès que les genoux de Stiles touchèrent le matelas, Derek s'arrangea pour le faire tomber sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur les bras du plus jeune, jusqu'à bloquer ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. Une de ses jambes se faufila entre celles de l'adolescent, entrouverte et il plongea la bouche dans son cou pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur la peau pâle. Il remonta ensuite vers l'oreille du plus jeune, murmurant.

\- Je suis certain que je peux te convaincre de supprimer ces photos.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, je tiens très fort à garder ces photos.

Derek glissa ses doigts jusqu'à ceux du jeune homme, envoyant le téléphone plus loin sur le lit, malgré la réticence du plus jeune a le lâcher. Il vint lui lécher les lèvres, quémandant l'ouverture de ces dernières, ce qu'il obtint sans aucune résistance. Pourtant, il ne l'embrassa pas, pas encore. À la place, il murmura à nouveau.

\- Supprime les photos.

\- Jamais.

\- Si tu veux mes lèvres, tu le feras.

\- Je veux toujours t'embrasser, mais je ne supprimerai pas les photos. Tu as autant envie que moi de ce baiser.

\- J'ai plus de résistance que toi.

\- En es-tu certain ? Interrogea le jeune homme en relavant les hanches vers celles de Derek avec un sourire mutin.

Derek gronda. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché, mais il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme allait faire cela. Il remonta sa jambe entre celles du plus jeune, grondant toujours et ses yeux brillèrent dans la pénombre qui s'était installée dans la chambre. Il laissa à nouveau ses lèvres parcourir le cou du plus jeune, ses crocs pointant entre ses lèvres. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de perdre le contrôle de sa transformation lors d'une relation. Depuis ses 17 ans, alors qu'il apprenait encore à contrôler ses pouvoirs de loup. Mais Stiles, son odeur, son envie... Il ne pouvait pas résister. Le jeune homme non plus manifestement puisqu'il gronda en réponse au grognement de l'homme sur lui. Derek se redressa un peu, se forçant à se calmer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça dérape maintenant, si tôt. Il l'avait dit la veille à Stiles, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, sur un désir soudain, même si l'envie était présente pour tous les deux. Il relâcha les poignets du jeune homme et se laissa tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir. Stiles répondit à son soupir avant de se tourner vers lui, caressant son visage avec un sourire un peu incertain.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- J'en meurs d'envie, Stiles.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais comme tu l'as dit, cela fait très peu de temps que nous somme ensemble. Je veux prendre notre temps. Je ne veux pas qu'on se saute dessus comme des bêtes affamées. Je veux faire les choses bien.

\- Tu fais les choses bien.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Si je cédais à mon envie maintenant, j'aurais l'impression de...

Il s'interrompit, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce que ça impliquait. Stiles finit pour lui, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu aurais l'impression de profiter de moi et de ma jeunesse comme Kate l'a fait avec toi par le passé. C'est mon esprit qu'on dit labyrinthique, mais le tien n'est pas mal non plus à ce niveau. Tu te tortures pour rien Derek, je ne suis pas toi et tu n'es certainement pas cette connasse psychotique morte.

Le loup ne répondit rien. Conscient de ses difficultés, à évoquer cette partie de sa vie, le plus jeune n'insista pas. Il se blottit simplement contre le loup, fermant à nouveau les yeux et son souffle s'apaisant encore une fois. Le loup sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes manger ce soir ou tu vas juste te rendormir comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre me rendormir contre toi, mais je comptais nous faire à manger.

\- Tu veux faire la cuisine ?

\- Je ne suis pas seulement un ado hyperactif, j'ai aussi une grande expérience dans le fait de faire la cuisine. Mon père n'est pas vraiment un bon cuisinier alors après la mort de ma mère j'ai pris ça en main. Je suis devenu plutôt bon, je t'assure. Laisse-moi juste encore une minute contre toi. Tu fait un doudou complètement acceptable toi aussi.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre ça pour un compliment ou pas, le loup ne répondit rien, passant juste ses bras autour de l'émissaire pour le rapprocher de lui. La minute passa sans que ce dernier ne bouge et ce ne fut finalement qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard qu'il se releva, après avoir embrassé la joue du loup face à lui.

\- Repose-toi si tu veux, je te dirai quand c'est prêt.

Pour seule réponse, Derek se leva à son tour. Pas question qu'il laisse Stiles préparer à manger sans aider ou au minimum rester à ses côtés. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine où ce dernier sortait déjà les ingrédients des placard et du frigo. Le loup l'observa un moment avant que le jeune homme ne se rende compte qu'il était dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

\- Tourte à la viande, ça te convient ? Il y a une sauce aux légumes avec et en dessert, j'ai fait de la mousse au chocolat, si ça te vas. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que tu aimais en dessert et peut-être qu'en fait, tu ne peux pas manger de chocolat. C'est mauvais pour les chiens alors que peut-être, c'est aussi mauvais pour les loups-garous ? Je peux trouver autre chose, je dois avoir de la glace aussi si jamais.

\- Je peux manger du chocolat.

\- Oh ? Très bien alors, ce sera la mousse au chocolat. Tant mieux parce que j'en ai fait un peu trop et je ne la mangerai sans doute pas tout seul. Et si tu m'avais dit que c'était mauvais pour les loups, je n'aurais même pas pu la donner à la meute et tout ce bon chocolat aurait été perdu.

\- Arrête de stresser.

\- Je ne stresse pas, je suis normal là. Tu te rappelles, hyperactif moulin à paroles ici.

\- J'entends ton cœur.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser tes super pouvoirs de loup sur moi, c'est un peu de la triche.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès d'entendre ton cœur.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas l'écouter.

Le loup eut un demi-sourire sans répondre. Il n'était pas certain qu'il pouvait ne pas écouter le cœur de Stiles. C'était comme son odeur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la sentir, de la humer. L'étudiant secoua la tête en voyant son loup perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le poussa pas à en dire plus. Il commença juste à préparer à manger. Après quelques instants, le corps du loup vient se coller à son dos, ses bras entourant sa taille. Il arrête de couper les légumes pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui et ses mains sur celles se trouvant sur son ventre. Il pourrait rester là durant des heures si ce n'est son ventre qui grogne pour marquer son impatience. Cela tire un rire à Derek qui retire ses mains et commence à s'éloigner.

\- Reste. J'aime bien t'avoir dans mon dos.

Derek obéit, laissant cependant les bras de son compagnon libres. Le but n'était vraiment pas de l'empêcher de faire à manger, mais il était content de pouvoir rester auprès de lui, contre lui. Comme mu par son instinct, il savait exactement quand se reculer et quand se rapprocher pour laisser le jeune humain libre de ses mouvements pour attraper ce dont il avait besoin pour sa préparation. Après un moment, cependant, Derek lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que je peux aider pour quelque chose ?

\- Non, juste me garder dans tes bras pendant que je fais à manger est très bien. J'aime bien être tout contre toi. Et tu ne me gène pas alors qu'on pourrais croire que tu pourrais me gêner tu sais juste exactement quand tu as besoin de reculer pour me laisser de l'espace. Est-ce que c'est un autre de tes supers pouvoirs de loup-garou ?

\- Non, pas de super pouvoir.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de croire ça. Même quand tu n'en es pas conscient, je suis certain que tu utilise tes super pouvoirs. Genre comme tout à l'heure où tu écoutais mon cœur sans le vouloir manifestement. Ce que je ne crois pas non plus, peut-être que je l'ai déjà mentionné ?

\- Pas dans ces termes, mais l'idée était là, oui.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas en loup hein. J'aime bien tes pouvoirs, ils sont pratiques. Tu sais quand on a des soucis, ce qui nous arrive toujours, c'est bien d'avoir une super vitesse ou une super force. Ou de pouvoir écouter si les gens mentent ou pas. Ou de renifler les odeurs. Tu pourrait travailler dans la police en fait, ce serait une grande aide pour eux. Mais tu ne le veux sûrement pas vu qu'à Beacon Hills la police a passé pas mal de temps à te poursuivre en tant que criminel et que c'était peut-être un peu de ma faute...

Le loup haussa un sourcil alors que l'humain reprenait sa respiration, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le plus jeune reprit. Derek devait penser à être plus rapide. Il connaissait pourtant la capacité de l'hyperactif à parler à toute vitesse et a ne pas avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et puis je t'aime bien aussi physiquement en loup. J'adore tes yeux humains, vraiment, mais tes yeux bleus... C'est autre chose. J'aime vraiment tes yeux de loup. Même tes crocs et tes griffes, je les aime, à condition qu'ils restent assez loin de ma peau trop tendre et trop fragile. Même quand tu es grognon, je t'aime bien. Même quand tu me grognes dessus ou que tu me plaques contre des surfaces planes. Mais tu le savais déjà et tu aimes ça aussi parce que tu es un sadique dominateur. Je ne suis pas fan quand tu es vraiment fâché contre moi. Ou que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Sauf si ça veut dire que tu traverse la moitié du pays pour venir me voir, je ne peux que l'apprécier.

\- Tu t'égares.

\- Oui, je devrais arrêter de parler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tes paroles sont très divertissantes actuellement.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Si tu te moques de moi, je te préviens que je ne te donne pas à manger.

\- Peut-être que je devrais juste te manger toi à la place ?

\- Littéralement ou métaphoriquement ? Parce que littéralement, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie. Je n'ai même pas encore 18 ans et j'aimerais atteindre l'âge adulte. Et puis finir dévoré par un loup-garou affamé ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes plans de vie si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Surtout si tu ne me tues pas avant. Je ne pense pas qu'être dévoré vivant doit être très agréable alors abstient toi, merci.

\- Et métaphoriquement ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je... Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas alors qu'hier, je t'ai littéralement sauté dessus pour t'embrasser et qu'aujourd'hui un peu aussi.

Sentant que la conversation pouvait vite déraper vers quelque chose d'autre, Derek se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Stiles finit de couper les légumes avant de s'occuper de la viande et mit tout en place dans le plat pour enfin pouvoir enfourner la tourte. Il mit un minuteur, car il sentait qu'ils risquaient tous les deux d'être déconcentrés et occupés à autre chose lorsque la tourte serait prête. Toujours dans les bras de Derek, il se tourna face à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, pour un câlin innocent. Juste le fait d'être dans ses bras. Le plus âgé le dépassait de quelques centimètres, mais vraiment pas de beaucoup, ce qui était parfait. Après un moment, Stiles se détacha de son compagnon pour le traîner vers le canapé. Il lui indiqua de s'installer avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il se sentait encore un peu gauche, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Il essayait de se répéter de rester naturel, mais dans les moments de silence comme ici, c'était un peu compliqué. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien à dire, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, même si ce n'était pas toujours sérieux. Mais cette fois, c'était plutôt sérieux. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, mais cela était essentiel pour eux deux.

\- Derek, si je ne rentre pas tout de suite tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas certain que tu m'en voudrais, mais c'est une crainte que j'ai, j'imagine. Que tu rentres à Beacon Hills et que je ne rentre pas avec toi et que finalement, tu te dises que tu aurais aimé que je rentre et que quand finalement, c'est le cas tu ne veux plus de moi ou tu es fâché après moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux.

\- Ça n'arriveras pas. Même si je repars avant toi, je ne serais pas fâché parce que tu ne rentres pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas venu pour te ramener avec moi. Pas si tu ne le veux pas. Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu par ce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Si je repars avant toi, j'attendrai ton retour avec impatience, mais sans colère. Tu prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Que ce soit quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois, tu prends le temps dont tu as besoin avant de rentrer à la maison.

\- Ce ne sera pas plusieurs mois, mais je ne pense pas être prêt à rentrer dans quelques jours. Avant que tu n'arrives, je ne pensais pas à rentrer avant plusieurs mois. Mais depuis hier soit je me demande si...

\- Je ne te demanderai même pas de rentrer avec moi, tout court. Stiles, tu es complètement libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas enchaîné à moi et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es une des personnes les plus indépendantes que je connaisse, et ce, malgré ton âge, et j'espère que tu le resteras toujours. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes dépendant de moi, ce ne serait plus vraiment toi.

\- Et toi ? Tu es dépendant de moi ?

\- Tu penses que je le suis ?

\- Je pense que tu es dépendant à mon odeur et à mes battements de cœur. Est-ce que ça te rend dépendant de moi ? Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les loups, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de cet ordre-là. Scott est devenu complètement dépendant de... Après seulement quelques mois. Il lui a fallu vraiment très peu de temps pour être complètement intoxiqué par elle et je pense que ça peut être pareil avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. C'était peut-être juste Scott parce qu'il est un loup depuis moins longtemps que toi, ou qu'il a été mordu alors que tout c'est de naissance, mais j'ai cette impression parfois.

Le loup resta silencieux un moment. L'émissaire n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Les loups devenaient vite intoxiqués aux odeurs des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Que ce soit leur famille, leur meute ou leur relation de couple. Et puis dans le cas des réels compagnons, une réelle relation de co-dépendance s'installait. Ce n'était pas malsain, ou cela n'avait pas à l'être forcément, mais c'était sans doute encore trop tôt pour parler de ça. Derek était plutôt certain que Stiles était son compagnon. Sa fragrance le lui hurlait, sans compter qu'effectivement, il avait l'impression que les battements du cœur du jeune homme s'accordaient aux siens. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans aucune de ses relations, sauf avec Paige. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Il ne savait pas si Paige avait été destinée à être sa compagne, mais il était plutôt certain que Stiles l'était. Cependant ce n'était pas après seulement deux jours de relation qu'il allait parler de cela au jeune homme. Qui avait de plus beaucoup d'autres choses en tête pour l'instant et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette histoire de compagnon en plus pour lui mettre encore plus de pression.

\- Derek ?

Son nom, prononcé par Stiles, interrompit ses pensées brutalement. Il revint au moment présent avec un clignement d'yeux.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai vu ça, est-ce que tu les partagerais avec moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort en pensant que les loups sont shootés aux odeurs. Comme notre odorat est beaucoup plus puissant que le vôtre, on ressent les odeurs de chacun avec beaucoup plus de force. Chaque personne a sa propre odeur et on est sensibles à celles de notre meute, nos amis, des gens proches de nous. Je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien ton odeur. Et lorsque tu es proche de moi, c'est difficile de résister à venir mettre mon nez dessus.

Le plus jeune eut un large sourire avant de changer de place pour venir se glisser sur les genoux de Derek, face à lui. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être tout proche de l'autre homme et que le nez de ce dernier se trouve tout proche de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Stiles ?

\- Je te donne ton shoot de Stiles.

Il rit lorsque le souffle du loup s'écrasa dans son cou, le chatouillant un peu. Mais il n'allait vraiment pas de plaindre de cette position. Durant de longues minutes, Derek se contenta de respirer la peau de son humain, mais bien vite ce dernier se tortilla sur ses genoux, comme pour s'échapper ou se rapprocher, il ne savait pas trop. Il prit la décision à sa place, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses s'affleurent. C'était bien mieux comme ça. Il repensa à ce que l'hyperactif avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Concernant le fait qu'il aime bien son apparence de loup. Il gardait en tête que les crocs près de sa peau étaient quelque chose dont le plus jeune avait peur, mais il avait bien envie de changer cela. Sans un mot, il changea. Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, Stiles sut. Il émit un petit rire et ne s'éloigna pas d'un poil. Pour l'instant, Derek se contentait de respirer dans son cou comme il le faisait juste avant. On aurait dit que rien n'avait changé. Après quelques instants, Stiles murmura pourtant.

\- Est-ce que mon odeur est plus forte quand tu es transformé ?

Un grognement lui répondit, faisant sourire le plus jeune qui avait sa réponse.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de tes crocs sur ma peau, mais si promets de ne pas me mordre, tu pourrais peut-être...

Le visage de Derek quitta le cou de Stiles et les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les yeux chocolat. Le loup retrouva visage humain avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te transformer ? Je ne suis plus alpha.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai quand même pas envie d'avoir tes crocs perçant ma peau. Ça risque de se finir dans le sang et les larmes et je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ça.

\- Je ne vais pas te mordre.

\- Mais tu aurais envie ?

\- Seulement si tu le veux. Jamais pour te faire mal. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, jamais.

\- Bien, très bien. Je te fais confiance.

Cela sonnait comme une autorisation pour Derek. Pas pour le mordre, mais peut-être juste poser sa bouche de loup sur ce cou qui l'attirait tant. Il changea de nouveau, replongeant vers le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier glissa ses mains dans la nuque du loup, attrapant ses cheveux alors que ce dernier laissait poindre ses crocs, effleurant seulement la peau pâle, sans jamais la percer. Stiles frissonna, mais ne recula pas, au contraire. Il se serra un peu plus contre le torse du loup, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, exposant plus de peau. Derek inspira profondément. L'air était rempli de l'odeur de Stiles. Il pourrait rester ainsi des heures durant, juste à respirer cette enivrante odeur. Et le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée. Tout était parfait. L'instant était parfait.

Mais soudain la sonnerie de la minuterie hurla à ses oreilles. Il gronda, Stiles eut un petit rire et recula. Il caressa la joue de son loup avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, évitant habilement les dents pointues. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir la tourte du four. Derek le suivit dès qu'il eut retrouvé tout son contrôle.

\- Tu peux mettre la table ? Les assiettes sont dans le placard du bas, les verres dans celui du haut. Les couverts dans le premier tiroir.

Derek suivit les indications et lorsque la tourte arriva sur la table, le couvert était mis. Ils mangèrent sous un babillement incessant de l'humain, qui racontait sa vie à New York. Derek l'écoutait religieusement, posant quelques questions de temps à autre. Il était ravi que le plus jeune lui parle de ça, cela l'intéressait vraiment. Il était content de voir que Stiles allait mieux. Il avait trouvé ici tout ce qu'il cherchait, et même s'il allait revenir à Beacon Hills sous peu, il avait ici d'autres amis, des gens qui tenaient à lui et qui l'avait protégés durant tout le temps de sa visite. Derek ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas être fâché de savoir que des gens avaient pris soin de Stiles et qu'ils allaient continuer à le faire. Stiles avait trop tendance à se plonger dans les ennuis la tête la première alors ce n'était pas plus mal que des gens prennent soin de lui. Et même si ces personnes étaient des loups-garous un peu trop tactiles au goût du bêta. Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Une fois le repas fini, Derek débarrassa alors que le plus jeune sortait deux pots du frigo, la mousse au chocolat promise. Il en tendit un à Derek avec une cuillère, avant de l'entraîner vers le salon.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Sur le canapé, je veux un câlin.

\- En mangeant du dessert ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je veux des câlins tout le temps, mais le plus souvent, je me retiens. Là, j'ai décidé de ne pas me retenir.

Le plus âgé soupira, mais ne refusa pas de suivre l'hyperactif. Il pouvait survivre à manger de la mousse au chocolat avec un Stiles accroché à lui. Il pourrait même s'habituer, se dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé et en attirant l'hyperactif sur ses moins, il se le dit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Stiles approcher un doigt plein de mousse de son visage et l'étaler sur sa joue. Il roula des yeux, soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un tel gamin ? Gamin qui avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, manifestement très fier de lui. Derek gronda un avertissement, mais cela ne fit pas perdre son sourire à l'humain, au contraire. Pire, il recommença, visant son nez cette fois. Derek montra les dents.

\- encore une fois et je te mords.

\- Tu as promis de ne pas le faire. Et puis maintenant, je peux faire... Ceci.

Il s'avança, toujours souriant et rapidement lécha le nez de Derek, puis sa joue, tirant un nouveau groupement au loup.

\- Tu peux grogner, mais ça ne cachera pas ton sourire en coin.

\- Je ne souris pas.

\- Tes lèvres ne sourient pas, mais tes yeux le font. Je sais qu'ils le font, n'essaye pas de me dire le contraire, je saurai que tu mens. Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter ton cœur pour le savoir.

Le bêta secoua légèrement la tête, puis trop rapidement pour les yeux humains de Stiles, il copia son geste et couvrit le visage de l'humain de chocolat. Cela interrompit aussitôt le plus jeune, qui resta bouche ouverte et immobile, surpris. Derek en profita pour couvrir la bouche entrouverte de mousse. Stiles commença par se lécher les lèvres distraitement, mais le loup l'en empêcha, venant lécher lui-même son dessert sur la bouche ouverte. Il aspira la lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche, l'explorant gentiment. Le baiser restait doux malgré la tension qui commençait à grimper entre eux. Derek détacha sa bouche des lèvres de l'humain pour la glisser sur la joue, là où une autre trace de chocolat l'attendait. Il comprenait pourquoi Stiles avait fait cela plus tôt. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de meilleure manière de manger du dessert que sur la peau de la personne aimée. Lentement, sensuellement, il effaça toute trace de chocolat de la peau pâle. Il avait une main sur la joue propre de l'humain, l'autre dans le bas de son dos, le rapprochant de son propre corps. Une fois son visage propre de toute trace de chocolat, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

\- Chacun son tour.

\- Tu es pire que moi, tu sais ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas non.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, replongeant vers sa bouche. Bien vite, les desserts furent abandonnés sur la table basse alors que Stiles glissait ses mains dans la nuque de Derek, tirant un peu ses cheveux alors que celui-ci l'embrassait sensuellement. Il gémit lorsque le brun mordilla sa lèvre, il haleta lorsque la main sur ses reins descendit plus bas. Il tira sur les cheveux pour inciter Derek à pencher la tête puis il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller la peau à sa portée, faisant à son tour haleter le plus âgé. Il sourit tout contre sa peau, remonta vers son oreille, en mordilla le lobe. Nouveau halètement. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait tirer plus que des grognements et des halètements au loup. Une de ses mains resta sur le haut de la nuque du loup, l'autre glissa sur le devant de son cou, parcourant la peau de caresses légères. Sa bouche retrouva celle de Derek alors que sa main continuait de descendre. Ses doigts taquinèrent un téton, mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils descendirent sur les abdos avant de se glisser sous le t-shirt et doucement de remonter, suivant le même chemin que quelques instants auparavant. Quant aux mains de Derek, elles ne restaient pas inactives. Dès que la bouche de Stiles s'était à nouveau posée sur la sienne, il avait encore rapproché leurs deux corps. Sa main dans le dos du plus jeune comme celle de ce dernier, glissa sous la chemise et parcourut la peau. Il sentit ses griffes grandir sous l'excitation. Comme en réponse, ses crocs s'allongèrent et il éloigna sa bouche de celle de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Le plus jeune sembla comprendre cela et accepta de s'écarter un peu. Il remonta ses deux mains au niveau du visage de Derek qu'il encadra, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ne va pas me faire mal.

\- je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ralentissons un peu.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il n'aurait rien contre le fait de passer toute la nuit à embrasser et caresser le plus vieux, mais il comprenait que ce ne soit pas possible. Derek était sensible à son odeur et actuellement, il devait sentir le désir par tous les pores de sa peau. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une situation des plus simple pour le loup. Stiles s'appuya sur les épaules du loup pour se reculer un peu, retournant à une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps. Puis après un instant de réflexion, il descendit des genoux du loup. Ce dernier ne le retint pas, même si ses mains caressèrent les hanches du plus jeune lorsque ce dernier quitta ses genoux. Les deux reprirent leurs desserts et recommencèrent à manger en silence. L'humain, affalé sur le flanc de Derek, soupira.

\- Je veux continuer à faire ça.

\- Manger du chocolat ?

\- Manger avec toi. Juste être tranquilles, comme ça. Pas de soucis, pas d'alphas fous, pas de Nemeton, pas de renards maléfiques...

\- Pas de loup-garou ?

\- Si, je veux garder ça. Je veux te garder. Toi entièrement. Pas seulement toi humain. Tu ne serais pas tout à fait le même si tu étais juste humain. Mais je t'aimerais quand même, tu sais. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce truc de loups garou, on ne se serait pas rencontré.

\- Je pense que si. Pas de la même façon, mais on aurait fini par le faire.

\- Mais on n'aurait pas passé autant de temps ensemble. Beaucoup de choses nous séparent.

C'était très vrai. Si Derek avait été humain, les siens n'auraient pas péri. Il aurait sans doute croisé Stiles en ville, mais il ne l'aurait pas approché. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette entêtante odeur. Les choses auraient été différentes et peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas eu cette relation entre eux, même si le loup en doutait. Il avait l'impression que dans n'importe quelle situation, dans n'importe quel monde, son chemin croiserait toujours celui de Stiles, peut importe leur nature à tous les deux. Mais cela aussi, c'était trop tôt pour le dire, car s'il le faisait, il aurait dû parler des compagnons. Pas tout de suite. Alors il hocha la tête, posant ses lèvres contre la tempe de l'humain. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans parler, avant que Stiles ne se lève.

\- Si je reste sans bouger, je vais m'endormir dans ce canapé. On regarde un film ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

C'était bien comme ça une soirée normale entre un couple normal. Derek était d'accord avec Stiles sur ce point-là. Avoir l'occasion de profiter d'une soirée normale, calme, humaine, était quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas très souvent. Autant en profiter. Il laissa l'humain choisir le film – un truc de super-héros quelconque – et lorsque ce dernier revint s'installer à ses côtés, il passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour le blottir contre lui. Stiles soupira de bien-être. Derek faisait un coussin tout à fait confortable. Chaud et rassurant. La perfection incarnée. Épuisé comme il était, Stiles s'endormit rapidement sous le regard attendrit du loup, qui, sans le réveiller, éteignit les lampes et porta le plus jeune jusqu'au lit, se glissant à ses côtés. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir lui non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite arrivera sans doute courant semaine prochaine, voir le weekend prochain. Dans tous les cas, passez tous et toutes de joyeuses fêtes !
> 
> Hanae


	7. C'est comme la cloche d'un couvent maudit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Tout d'abord, je vous présente à tous et toutes mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année qui commence ! Que celle-ci soit pleine de tout ce que vous souhaitez et plus encore !
> 
> Ensuite, je profite de la nouvelle année pour faire une petite note. Je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes fictions plaisent (celle-ci au les autres), vraiment. Je comprends donc votre impatience à avoir la suite. Pour celle-ci, j'avais prévu de poster une fois par semaine, et j'ai manifestement pris du retard. je m'en excuse platement, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, car je me connais, ça arrivera encore. Cela étant, je pense qu'il est bon de préciser certaines choses. L'écriture d'un chapitre de cette fanfic me prend plusieurs jours. La correction de chaque chapitre me prend plusieurs heures, et je ne fais pas une correction en profondeur (si je le faisais, ça me prendrais plusieurs jours de correction). J'écris des fanfics parce que j'aime écrire et que j'aime les partager. Cependant, je fais ça sur mon temps libre, et je les mets en ligne gratuitement (comme toutes les fanfics, et il n'est pas question que ça change, mais c'est parfois important de rappeler que les auteurs de fanfics ne sont pas payé pour le travail d'écriture et de correction). Tout cela pour dire que bien que je comprenne votre impatience, cela n'est pas utile de me contacter par MP (ici ou ailleurs) pour simplement me demander quand arrive la suite. Elle arrive lorsque j'ai le temps de l'écrire et de la corriger.
> 
> Je disais plus haut que je ne pouvais pas vous promettre de ne plus être en retard. Ce que je peux vous promettre en revanche c'est que si par malheur je mets cette fanfic en pause (ou que je l'abandonne dans le pire des cas), je vous préviendrai dans un chapitre final. Je ne compte ni la mettre en pause ni l'abandonner, mais si cela doit arriver, je vous donne ma parole que vous serez prévenu.e.s.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,
> 
> Hanae

Le matin les trouva enlacés, entremêlés. En retard pour Stiles, qui n'avait pas pensé à mettre son réveil la veille. Il se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage. Il s'étira un peu, sourit, grogna, faisant sourire le bêta derrière lui. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond en criant.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Derek lança un regard à l'horloge murale.

\- 10 h 30  
\- OH MON DIEU JE COMMENCE DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon boulot... Au bar, je commence dans une demi-heure, je ne vais jamais être prêt.

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà dans la salle de bain, à moitié nu, pour prendre sa douche. Ce fut une de ses douches les plus rapides de sa vie et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, propre et les dents brossées, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille. Comme s'il avait oublié que Derek se trouvait là, il s'habilla prestement. Le loup n'en loupa pas une miette, mais resta parfaitement silencieux. Une fois complètement vêtu, le plus jeune se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Les joues rougissantes, il se tourna vers Derek qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es là.  
\- Manifestement.  
\- Tu as... Tu as vu...  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh ! Euh, je...  
\- Même si je suis ravi d'être encore une fois le responsable de la perte de ta voix, je te rappelle que tu es en retard...  
\- MERDE !

Il rassembla ses affaires au plus vite, les fourra dans son sac et se pencha vers Derek pour poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Fais comme chez-toi. Claque la porte en partant. Tu peux passer au bar si tu veux, sinon je finis à 18 h. Ne pars pas sans me le dire.  
\- Okay. Ne provoque pas trop de catastrophes.  
\- Tu me connais.  
\- Justement. File.  
\- Ouais, je... Juste...  
\- File, Stiles. Je passerai tout à l'heure.

Il hésita une seconde avant de se décider à partir. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de tergiverser. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à éviter d'arriver en retard au boulot et il ne voulait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

La journée passa tranquillement et à la fin de son service, Derek était là comme promis. Durant plusieurs jours, ils vécurent ainsi une vie de couple aussi normale que possible. Stiles travaillait, Derek venait le chercher à la fin de son service. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, discutaient, passaient du temps en silence, profitaient l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient parfois l'impression de vivre dans un rêve et tous les deux savaient que chaque rêve se finit par un réveil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. C'était environ deux semaines après l'arrivée de Derek en ville. Un jour où Stiles avait un gros service et où il finissait tard. Comme à son habitude, Derek vint le rejoindre au bar, l'attendant accoudé à celui-ci. Tout de suite, Stiles sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Tu repars.  
\- Oui, Scott a appelé. Il a besoin de moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Scott n'a pas l'air de savoir non plus.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Ce n'est pas utile.  
\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Stiles, actuellement, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il y a. Je rentre pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe, mais pour l'instant personne n'est en danger direct.  
\- Mais...  
\- Si tu veux revenir, tu peux. Je serais ravi que tu le fasses, mais il n'y a pas d'urgence. Tu n'as pas besoin de sauter dans le premier avion avec moi. Tu peux prendre le temps de dire au revoir, de mettre tes affaires en ordre. Tu peux même rester plus longtemps. Je peux gérer ça avec Scott.  
\- Je sais que vous le pouvez, mais je dois revenir. Je veux le faire et je vais le faire. Mais tu as sans doute raison sur le fait que je ne dois pas me précipiter.  
\- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que j'ai raison ?  
\- Ne t'habitue pas trop.  
\- Est-ce que tu pars ce soir ?

Le loup hocha la tête. Dès que l'alpha l'avait appelé complètement paniqué, il avait pris un billet d'avion. Scott ne lui avait pas dit grand chose à propos de la menace planant sur leur ville, mais l'alpha avait l'air plutôt incertain et apeuré. Ce n'était donc pas un problème qu'il avait déjà rencontré et il ne se sentait pas de le gérer seul. Derek se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été là sur les derniers jours. Il avait dit à l'alpha que son voyage ne durerait qu'une paire de jours et voilà qu'il était à New York depuis deux semaines. Ce n'était pas beaucoup en soi, et Scott ne lui avait pas reproché (il n'avait même pas été étonné de cela.), mais le jeune homme n'était pas alpha depuis longtemps et il avait besoin d'être guidé et aidé. Il était jeune, trop jeune sans doute pour cette responsabilité. Si Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas été un bon alpha, il savait aussi qu'il avait les capacités à aider Scott dans cette voix. Par ses erreurs, il savait ce qu'il devait éviter. Par son enfance, il savait ce qu'il devait enseigner. Il pouvait sans conteste dire que sa mère avait été un des meilleurs alpha de la région. Et il n'était pas le seul à le dire, même Peter avait déjà avoué cela, alors qu'il avait été encore pire que Derek en tant qu'alpha. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune Scott plus longtemps, ce n'était pas responsable de sa part et il avait sans doute été assez irresponsable avec ces jeunes pour sa vie entière. Certes, il n'avait pas envie de quitter Stiles et il savait que l'humain ne voulait pas le voir partir non plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ces deux semaines avaient été un rêve, et il espérait vraiment que ça puisse se reproduire, que ce soit dans leur ville ou ailleurs, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas la norme de leur couple. Ils n'étaient pas un couple tout à fait classique après tout. Un loup de naissance, passé par tous les statuts, avec un humain de sept ans plus jeune que lui, qui n'était même pas tout à fait humain. Druide émissaire, attirant le surnaturel et les ennuis comme une lampe attire les insectes la nuit. Non, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais de vie de couple normale, mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Leurs vies n'étaient de base pas normales.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le plus jeune se glissa contre lui et il referma les bras autour de la silhouette svelte, posant son front contre celui du plus jeune en fermant les yeux. Stiles resta immobile un moment avant de murmurer.

\- Je peux t'accompagner à l'aéroport ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Ça te ferais plaisir.  
\- Bien sûr.

Stiles remarqua alors le sac posé aux pieds de Derek. Il n'avait pas prévu de repasser par l'hôtel ou par l'appartement du plus jeune. Tout était si rapide. Trop rapide, Stiles sentait déjà l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines comme s'il était déjà de retour dans sa ville natale. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y être. La tête la première dans les problèmes, comme à son habitude. Mais avant, il allait devoir laisser partir Derek, et cela, il n'en avait pas envie, même s'il n'avait pas le choix. Et même si le choix lui avait été donné, il aurait fait celui-là, de laisser partir le bêta pour aller aider son alpha de meilleur ami qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Scotty avait besoin de Derek, mais il avait sans nul doute besoin de Stiles aussi, l'émissaire le savait. Il devait sans tarder prendre son rôle dans la meute. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans dire au revoir ou sans voir Samantha. Il devait laisser partir Derek pour mieux le retrouver après. Il s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre la rue, où un taxi les attendait déjà. Le trajet commença dans un relatif silence, mais bientôt le plus jeune ne fut plus capable de contenir ses pensées.

\- Quand tu arrives à Beacon Hills et que tu as vu Scotty, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Je peux faire des recherches d'ici, demander à Samantha, elle en saura peut-être plus que nous. Il faut regarder dans le Bestiaire aussi, Lydia en a une copie. Je reviendrai vite, mais je dois d'abord voir la meute et Samantha. Il faut que je sache...  
\- Stiles. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des infos, mais ne te sens pas obligé de revenir au plus vite. On pourra gérer ça, quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester loin en sachant la meute en train de gérer une menace. En te sachant toi en possible danger.  
\- Je suis fort, tu sais ?  
\- Mais pas invincible. Je m'inquiétais déjà pour toi avant, maintenant, c'est pire. Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Sourwolf.

Derek posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'émissaire. Cela lui réchauffait étonnamment le cœur que le plus jeune s'inquiète pour lui. C'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les membres d'une meute, d'une famille. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment faire partie de la meute McCall. Il aidait quand il pouvait, participait aux réunions de meutes parce qu'elles se passaient dans son loft plus que par réel intérêt, mais il ne se sentait pas complètement appartenir au groupe de jeunes. Il savait que cela allait changer dès que Stiles serait là et prendrait la place qui était la sienne dans la meute. Stiles faisait naturellement partie de la meute de Scott, mais il en serait désormais l'émissaire. Derek serait intégré officiellement. Il en était content d'une certaine manière. Il avait toujours été fait pour être bêta, mais après l'incendie, il n'avait pas eu l'envie de retrouver une meute. Sa meute était sa famille et sa famille était morte. Par sa propre faute. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir toute cette merde de l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça alors qu'il avait Stiles contre lui. Stiles qui semblait sentir le cheminement de son esprit et qui caressait ses doigts gentiment, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, à ses côtés et qu'il allait le rester longtemps. Le plus jeune entremêla ses doigts à ceux du loup en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, ne les rouvrant que lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'aéroport. Il sortit avec Derek, l'accompagna jusqu'au dernier endroit où il pouvait aller. Il serra le loup contre lui en murmurant ses dernières recommandations. Il allait se détacher de lui et partir lorsque Derek le retint d'un bras dans le bas du dos, l'autre sur son bras. Ce dernier remonta vers son épaule puis vers sa gorge avant de passer sous le menton pour relever le visage de l'hyperactif vers lui. Stiles eut un sourire incertain, mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question ou d'émettre un seul son, il l'embrassa. L'émissaire sourit contre les lèvres du plus vieux avant de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier, répondant au baiser avec un plaisir non feint. Au bout d'une minute, il s'écarta.

\- Un baiser en public ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier. Tu t'attendais à ce que je parte sans ?  
\- Tu n'es pas de nature très démonstrative normalement. On a déjà établi le fait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de câlin, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu l'es juste avec moi ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est moi qui te fait changer ? Que j'ai ce pouvoir. Est-ce que tu vas te transformer ou loup mignon et fluffy ? Ou alors...  
\- La ferme Stiles.  
\- Ha non, toujours grognon. Ce qui veut dite que je vais continuer à t'appeler Sourwolf.

Le dit loup grognon secoua la tête avant de réitérer son baiser, plus doucement. Il se détacha finalement de son humain qui murmura.

\- Pas de bêtises avant que je sois là, ok ?  
\- Pas de bêtises dès que j'ai quitté la ville, d'accord ?  
\- Je serai sage. Et je reviens vite. Appelle-moi quand tu en sais plus, promit ?  
\- Arrête de t'en faire Stiles, ça va aller.  
\- Promets moi. S'il te plaît.  
\- Je te le promets Stiles.

Pas trop rassuré pour autant, Stiles hocha cependant la tête avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- File, ne loupe pas ton avion pour l'humain trop inquiet que je suis.  
\- On se voit bientôt. Prends soin de toi.  
\- Toi aussi.

Derek tourna les talons pour enfin aller prendre son avion. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner vers Stiles après lui avait dit au revoir. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir très vite et pourtant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter le plus jeune. Une fois dans l'avion, il replongea dans ses derniers jours qu'il venait de passer, comme une pause dans sa vie. Une pause onirique, qui lui avait fait vraiment du bien. Naturellement, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Stiles.

Stiles qui retournait vers le centre-ville. Ses pas le menèrent vers le bar lycan, où il savait qu'il allait trouver la meute au grand complet ou quasiment. Jour de réunion de meute. Il était convié à chaque fois, mais y allait rarement. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul et il devait voir ses amis. Il passa la porte d'un pas assurée, sachant que tous les loups de la meute savaient déjà qu'il était là. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Clara sautillante et heureuse de le voir. Stiles lui fit un câlin tout en demandant.

\- Samantha est là ? Je dois la voir.  
\- Bien sûr. La réunion est finie depuis une petite demi-heure, mais elle est restée. On discute et on boit, ça te dis ?  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de plus qu'un coca...

Soudain, une bière apparut devant lui. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le bras qui tenait la bière puis vers le visage allant avec.

\- Wow, merci Martin. Tu es conscient que je n'ai pas l'âge de boire ?  
\- Comme si ça t'empêchait de le faire... Tu as vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Derek n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Il est reparti en urgence à Beacon Hills...  
\- Tu as donc vraiment besoin de cette bière. Prends-la.  
\- Merci gars. Je te revaudrai ça.

Il prit la bière et prit aussitôt une logue gorgée. Elle était légère, mais ça faisait du bien. Clara soupira à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, Scotty va avoir besoin de moi.  
\- Mais Derek est parti l'aider.  
\- Derek offre ses muscles en aide, mais ils n'ont toujours pas de cerveau si je n'y suis pas. À part Lydia, mais toute seule dans cette bande de bras cassé, elle va péter un câble. Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule.  
\- Tu repars quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Bientôt, sans doute dans quelques jours. Mais pas sans te dire au revoir.

Il lui pressa l'épaule puis traversa la bar à la recherche de l'émissaire. Qui se trouvait être en train de discuter avec l'alpha. Respectueusement, Stiles attendit en retrait. Il n'avait pas du tout à interrompre l'alpha et l'émissaire d'une meute autre que la sienne, même s'il s'entendait bien avec ceux de cette meute ci. Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il avait appris ici. Fermer sa grande bouche quand ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Lorsqu'il était à Beacon Hills, il avait toujours pris l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait sans filtre, mais évidemment cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi partout. Chez lui lorsque l'alpha avait été Peter, il avait passé son temps à le fuir ou a aider Scott a le fuir. Lorsque Derek avait tué son oncle et prit ses pouvoirs d'alpha, cela avait été un peu différent, mais pas dans le sens ou Scotty avait refusé de faire partie de la meute Hale. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là, bizarrement, que ses sentiments avaient commencé à changer pour son aîné. Peut-être était ce parce que l'aura du pouvoir d'alpha rendait Derek plus sexy encore, ou simplement parce que désormais, il respirait la puissance et le danger, mais Stiles avait été attiré par lui. Pourtant, jusqu'alors il ne pensait pas être ce genre de gars, attiré par les bad boys. Il avait été amoureux de Lydia l'entièreté de sa vie, bon sang. Lydia était tout le contraire de dangereuse. Pourtant, quand il y pensait maintenant, il savait que Lydia n'était pas sans danger. La Banshee était sans doute une des plus dangereuses créatures de leur meute, de par le fait, entre autre, qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air. Mais à cette époque, il ne le savait pas encore et pour lui Lydia était juste quelque chose de surnaturel. Puissante mais pas forcément dangereuse. Derek était dangereux et il ne s'en cachait même pas, au contraire. Il ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, sauf cette fois-là, à la piscine. Stiles avait apprécié ce moment, même s'ils avaient tous les deux été en sérieux danger de mort à ce moment-là. Par la suite, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal comme ça. Et puis Scott s'était élevé au rang d'alpha par la seule force de sa volonté et Derek avait perdu son rang d'alpha pour sauver sa sœur. Scott étant alpha, il était logique que Stiles fasse partie de sa meute, même s'il n'était qu'un humain. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question à vrai dire et que Scotty soit alpha n'avait pas changé leurs relations. Stiles passait son temps à lui couper la parole, à le charrier ou a le réveiller en pleine nuit pour trouver des cadavres sur le territoire Hale. Que Scotty ait désormais les yeux rouges à la pleine lune ne signifiait pas qu'il lui devait plus de respect qu'avant. Il le respectait et l'aimait comme un frère, il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de plus. Pour l'amour du ciel, ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient trois avant. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, avaient fait toutes leurs bêtises et toutes leurs découvertes, avaient dormi ensemble des centaines de fois, avaient pris des bains ensemble. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre et ils n'allaient clairement pas s'embarrasser de politesse extrême pour la simple raison que Scott avait une force de caractère supérieure à la moyenne et que ses yeux devenaient rouges au lieu de jaune. Mais Stiles n'était pas stupide et il savait que ça ne se passait pas partout pareil. Que dans les autres meutes, plus traditionnelles, les gens manquaient vraiment leur respect envers leur alpha. En arrivant à New York, il n'avait pas prévu de devenir proche de la meute du quartier, mais les choses avaient été ainsi et il s'était retrouvé ami de la meute sans vraiment savoir comment. Très vite, il avait senti qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se comporter avec eux comme il le faisait avec sa propre meute. Il devait montrer du respect. Pas parce que c'était des loups-garous, ils ne faisaient vraiment pas dans ce mood loups supérieurs aux humains, mais parce que plusieurs membres de la meute étaient adultes, plus âgés et tout simplement avec plus d'expérience que lui. L'alpha était une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère et de par ce simple fait-là, il lui devait le respect le plus basique. Il avait donc appris à retenir les paroles qui lui montaient aux lèvres a chaque instant. Et étonnement, il y était parvenu sans trop de difficulté. Il avait fait quelques bourdes évidemment, il était Stiles après tout, mais il avait appris et désormais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la meute, il savait montrer le respect dû aux membres de la meute les plus anciens ou les plus puissants. C'était pour cette raison qu'il attendait respectueusement que l'alpha ait fini de discuter à son émissaire, assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il savait que s'il avait été un loup, il aurait parfaitement entendu ce que les deux femmes se disaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait étonnement pas de ne pas savoir. Ce n'était pas son rôle de savoir. Ce qui se passait dans la meute ne le regardait pas et ici, il n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Il allait probablement recommencer à faire ça dès, qu'il serait revenu à Beacon Hills, mais ici à New York, il n'en avait pas envie. Lorsque enfin Samantha s'éloigna de l'alpha avec un signe de tête pour lui, il s'autorisa à approcher. Et à prendre la parole, après un signe respectueux de la tête.

\- Caroline.  
\- Stiles. Nous ne t'avons pas vu à la réunion ce soir ? Tu avais été convié, ainsi que Derek.  
\- Derek a dû repartir pour Beacon Hills, je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que nous n'allions pas être présents à la réunion.  
\- Nul besoin de t'excuser Stiles. Vous aviez été convié librement. Personne ne vous en veut de ne pas être venu, surtout si c'est parce que votre meute a besoin de son bêta le plus puissant.  
\- à ce propos...  
\- Tu vas repartir vers chez toi. Cette décision est logique.  
\- Vous saviez ?  
\- Dès l'instant où Derek Hale est arrivé, je savais que cela signifiait ton départ imminent ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que vous faites partie de la même meute.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? Il y a plus."

Caroline hocha la tête sans dire un mot de plus. Stiles devrait creuser cela un peu plus. Caroline savait quelque chose et Samantha également. Peut-être même que Camille avait quelques indices à ce propos. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Stiles secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Je verrai cela plus tard. Je dois retourner à Beacon Hills parce que Scott ne va pas s'en sortir sans moi. Je veux vous remercier de votre accueil parmi vous et de tout ce que vous m'avez appris.  
\- C'est avec grand plaisir. Former un futur puissant émissaire est un honneur.  
\- Je... Hum... Merci, j'imagine ?  
\- Avec plaisir. Sache que si un jour, proche ou lointain, tu as besoin de notre aide, on sera là pour toi.  
\- Je vous retourne la proposition. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, la meute de Beacon Hills aidera sans soucis et avec plaisir.  
\- Je te remercie. À présent, sais-tu quand tu pars ?  
\- Je vais prendre un vol après-demain, je pense. Ou fin de la semaine peut-être. Je ne veux pas tarder trop, même si je sais que les gars peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, mais...  
\- Mais tu t'inquiètes tout de même pour eux. Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, nous pouvons t'aider.  
\- Je vais sans doute avoir besoin que vous me renvoyez des affaires. Ou que vous les gardiez pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne les chercher.  
\- Sans problème. Et nous viendrons t'aider pour ranger ton appartement, cela ira plus vite.  
\- Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seul.  
\- Ce n'était pas une question.  
\- Oh ! Et bien merci ! Je voudrais rester plus longtemps ce soir, mais j'aimerais commencer à...  
\- Je comprends. Réserve cependant ta soirée de demain. Ici, à 21 h. Sois-là sans faute.  
\- Une fête de départ ?  
\- Quelque chose comme ça. Sois présentable.  
\- Vous me connaissez.  
\- Justement. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un.  
\- Est-ce vraiment utile ?  
\- Oui Stiles. Maintenant file, tu as beaucoup à faire et beaucoup à penser.  
\- Merci Caroline.

Stiles salua l'alpha avant de saluer les autres membres de la meute avant de partir. Il devait voir Camille et commencer à ranger son studio. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel ordre faire les choses et Derek lui manquait déjà. Il avait envie de l'appeler, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Le brun était actuellement dans l'avion et il ne rallumerait son téléphone que des heures plus tard. Et il avait promis de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait plus de nouvelles de la menace planant sur leur ville. Stiles devait absolument se concentrer et occuper ses mains s'il voulait être efficace.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il alla frapper chez Camille qui lui ouvrit tout de suite. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle prenait déjà la parole.

\- Oui, tu peux partir dans trois jours, oui, je peux stocker tes affaires quelque temps et non cela ne posera pas de problème pour ton job au bar. Le contrat avec lequel tu es lié avec moi permet que tu quittes ton job du jour au lendemain.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- He bien, j'ai réussi à te rendre sans voix. Je ne pensais pas en être capable un jour.  
\- Tu... Vraiment ? Tout ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Oui Stiles. Depuis que Derek est arrivé, je sais que ce moment approche ? Tout est bon. Samantha m'a appelée et m'a dit que Tom et Arthur viennent demain pour t'aider pour l'appartement. Mary vient fin d'après-midi pour te rendre présentable ?  
\- Oh, mais vraiment ? J'ai dit à Caroline que je n'avais pas besoin de ça.  
\- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que lorsque Caroline décide de quelque chose personne ne peux lui faire changer d'avis. Accepte donc les loups qui viennent t'aider et profites de leur rapidité et de leur force. Et du sens du goût de Mary.  
\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'elle compte me relooker pour ma fête de départ de la meute ?  
\- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Tout le monde sera bien habillé, il n'est donc pas question que tu viennes en vieux jeans et en t-shirt de geek. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire à ce propos.  
\- Ok, je ne vais pas me battre à propos de ça... Je vais juste... Aller ranger mon studio d'accord.  
\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Ce soir, tu manges avec moi et tu passes la soirée ici. Demain, tu ranges.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse passer la soirée seul alors que Derek est parti et que tu n'auras pas de nouvelles de lui avant plusieurs heures. Je te connais, tu vas te morfondre et je ne vais vraiment pas laisser cela arriver.  
\- Je ne vais pas me morfondre, je vais ranger.  
\- Et pendant que tu ranges, ton esprit va penser à 10 choses à la minute et tu vas en venir à ressentir l'absence de Derek avec trop de force pour ton propre bien. Crois-moi, tu vas me morfondre et je ne veux pas ça. Tu manges avec moi, j'ai fait de la lasagne.  
\- J'ai déjà mangé au bar, tu sais ? Il est plutôt tard.  
\- Tu vas vraiment refuser ma lasagne ? Vraiment ?  
\- Non, non okay. Je veux bien de la lasagne, ne me pends pas par les pieds s'il te plaît.  
\- Je préfère ça, oui.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de comment, il allait passer sa soirée aujourd'hui, Stiles passa un très bon moment. Malgré l'heure tardive, la lasagne lui avait fait un bien fou ainsi que la longue discussion avec Camille. Lorsque enfin, il avait été se coucher, il était si épuisé qu'il s'était endormi sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir beaucoup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire si ça vous plaît !


	8. Comme un bruit de foule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici enfin le chapitre suivant de cette fic ! Je n'ai désormais plus d'avance du tout sur les chapitre en cours, alors je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir poster toutes les semaines. je vais tenter de poster 2 voire 3 fois par mois. Ce chapitre-ci est je pense un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt,
> 
> Hanae

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone et un message court.

_Bien arrivé. Ne fais pas de bêtises._

Il sourit, répondit un " _tu me connais_ " agrémenté d'un smiley innocent avant de commencer sa journée. Comme prévu, deux loups de la meute vinrent lui filer un coup de main. Ils parlèrent peu, ce qui était difficile pour le plus jeune, mais ils furent efficaces. En fin de journée, tout était emballé et tout était propre. Il ne lui restait que le strict minimum pour vivre les quelques jours qu'il ; lui restait à passer ici. Il avait trouvé un vol pour le surlendemain et il ne savait pas comment il allait avoir la force d'attendre jusque-là. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il ne connaissait pas encore de formule magique pour faire avancer le temps alors il avait juste devoir prendre son mal en patience. Il avait mis ses affaires en ordre au bar aussi, disant au revoir à tous ses collègues. Eux avaient l'habitude de voir les jeunes protégés de Camille apparaître puis repartir quelques semaines ou quelques mois plus tard, mais pour Stiles c'était un sentiment étrange. Il avait l'impression de quitter une vie à peine entamée, des relations à peine construites. Comme si ses quelques mois ici n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Il y avait eu un pot de départ pour lui au bar – organisé en urgence par Camille – et après que tout le monde lui ait souhaité bonne chance pour la suite de sa vie, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux et avait été ravi que son téléphone sonne à ce moment-là. Il s'était éclipsé pour répondre, sans même regarder le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

\- Allô ?  
\- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Derek.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Tout va bien, les gars au bar ont fait un pot pour mon départ et c'est bizarrement triste émouvant. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu bizarre de tout quitter ici.  
\- Tu n'es pas...  
\- Obligé, je sais Derek. On en a déjà parlé. Je reviens, c'est tout. Je ne reste pas loin de la meute, je ne reste pas loin de toi. Plus jamais. J'ai besoin de vous tous et vous avez besoin de moi. Est-ce que tu as plus d'informations sur ce qui se passe ?  
\- Deaton pense à une vieille légende indienne, on cherche encore.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des victimes ?  
\- Stiles...  
\- Sourwolf, dis-moi. Si je n'ai pas toutes les informations, je ne peux pas chercher correctement. Mon avion est après demain, ce qui veut dire que j'arrive dans trois jours et tu as vraiment besoin que je mette ces trois jours à profit pour chercher toutes les informations que je peux.  
\- Lydia...  
\- Lyd's a sans doute des tas de choses à faire et à penser et ça la soulagera que je l'aide au niveau des recherches. Si tu ne me donnes pas les infos, je l'appelle de toute façon juste après.  
\- Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de profiter de tes derniers jours avec tes amis ? On peut tout à fait se débrouiller ici en attendant ton arrivée.  
\- Je sais que vous le pouvez, Derek, je veux simplement vous aider. Ça ne peut pas être négatif si je peux faire avancer les recherches. Alors, les victimes ?

Un long soupir lui répondit. Derek semblait se battre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou pas répondre à son jeune amant. Stiles patienta, se disant que depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Derek aurait dû savoir qu'il ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Et s'il avait envie de garder son retour secret pour faire plaisir à ses amis, il n'hésiterait effectivement pas à appeler Lydia pour avoir les informations nécessaires à ses recherches. Mais comme l'émissaire en devenir le pensait, le loup capitula.

\- Pour l'instant deux victimes. Un homme et une femme. Il semblerait que ce qui les attaque vole leur cœur, mais il n'y a pas de trace de blessures. C'est forcément surnaturel, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel.  
\- Je vais chercher ça. Peut-être poser la question à Samantha et Camille, je les vois ce soir.  
\- Réunion de meute ?  
\- Pour mon départ, oui. Je dois être bien habillé. Mary, une louve, est venue tout à l'heure avec des tonnes de vêtements. On aurait dit Lydia. L'enfer absolu. Tout ça pour que je ne porte pas mon t-shirt de Hulk, je ne comprends pas.  
\- Profite bien de ta soirée et ne t'épuise pas pour les recherches, d'accord?  
\- Oui oui ok. À plus Sourwolf.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, le faisait sourire. Il aimait bien, au fond, les grognements de Derek. Avec le temps, il avait commencé à les différencier. Certains grondements étaient de la colère, d'autre de l'agacement, parfois même de l'attachement. Il sentait que bientôt, il serait incollable dans la traduction des grognements de son Sourwolf personnel. Cela fit revenir le sourire sur ses lèvres et c'est bien plus joyeux qu'il revint dans le bar pour dire au revoir. Il avait encore une fête de départ dans la meute et il devait repasser par chez lui pour se changer. Mary lui avait dit que s'il osait se pointer sans sa nouvelle tenue, elle lui arracherait la gorge avec les dents. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris. Habituellement, cette menace était plutôt efficace. Stiles avait dû lui expliquer entre deux rires pourquoi elle n'avait absolument plus aucun effet sur lui. Cela n'avait pas fait rire la jeune femme autant que lui, mais elle avait comprit. Stiles s'était dit que le fait d'arracher la tête des gens avec les crocs était sérieusement un truc de loup-garou. Il devrait demander à Scott si ça lui prenait parfois, mais il avait un doute. Scotty était trop gentil pour ne fut-ce que penser arracher la tête des gens tout court. Même depuis qu'il avait été transformé en loup-garou, il n'avait tué personne. Ce qui était assez étonnant, quand on voyait tous les autres loups de leur entourage. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal en soi. Stiles était plutôt content que son meilleur ami n'ait pas comme passe-temps d'arracher la tête des gens ou de les terrifier. Pas comme Derek faisait. Ou avait fait. Il était devenu plus sociable avec le temps et avec la meute. C'était bien.

Une fois tout le monde salué, il repassa par son appartement pour enfiler sa tenue avant de filer au bar des loups. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Mary avait tenu à ce qu'il porte cela plutôt que ses tenues habituelles. Elle avait grondé que s'il refusait de lui faire confiance, elle l'obligerait à porter un costume trois pièces et qu'il aurait l'air ridicule dedans et que ce serait sa meilleure soirée. À elle, car elle aurait tout le loisir de se foutre ouvertement de lui. Il avait donc refermé les lèvres, marmonnant simplement qu'il lui faisait confiance à ce niveau (et à tous les autres). Il ne fallait jamais que Mary rencontre Lydia. À deux, elles domineraient l'univers en moins de trois semaines. Stiles allait empêcher cette rencontre à tout prix, il s'en était fait le serment. Il était ressorti de cette séance stylisme avec un jeans sombre plus moulant que ceux qu'il portait habituellement, ainsi qu'une chemise bleue à la coupe très classique, mais le mettant plus en valeur que ses habituels t-shirts et chemises à carreaux.

Avant de partir pour rejoindre la meute, il prit le temps d'appeler son père, lui indiquant qu'il arriverait deux jours plus tard. Le shérif lui indiqua qu'il allait venir le chercher à la gare des bus de la ville, et ce, malgré les protestations du jeune homme, qui pouvait très bien se débrouiller pour rentrer. Après tout, il traversait le pays en avion, puis une partie de l'état en bus pour revenir auprès des siens. Traverser sa ville natale n'était pas plus dangereux. Mais son père avait été ferme sur ce point. Il venait le chercher et il n'y avait pas de discussion à avoir sur le sujet. Cela leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux et ils pourraient en profiter pour aller manger quelque chose ensemble et prendre le temps de se retrouver avant que Stiles ne rejoigne ses amis... Et Derek. À ce propos, il avait avoué à demi-mots la nature de leur relation et le shérif avait éclaté de rire.

\- Fils, tu ne m'apprends rien. Derek a traversé le pays pour te rejoindre, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
\- Il... S'inquiétait pour moi. Et je fais partie de la meute.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais en aurait-il fait de même pour Scott ou Lydia ?  
\- Je... Bien sûr ?  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non. Pas aussi rapidement.

Père et fils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le plus vieux ne doive partir pour le boulot et que Stiles doive se rendre à sa fête. Il était un peu ému en raccrochant. Il adorait son père et ce dernier lui avait beaucoup manqué, même si l'éloignement avait été nécessaire de ce côté-là aussi. Il se reprit et quitta son studio le cœur plus joyeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva au café, il eut l'impression qu'à son entrée, un grand silence se faisait et que tous tournaient son regard vers lui. Il se frotta la nuque, rougissant un peu. Il n'avait rien contre capter l'attention des gens, mais être au centre ainsi ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment habituel. Surtout en considérant que la grande majorité des personnes présentes ce soir étaient des loups-garous. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Salut les gars ! Je me sens un tout petit peu observé là tout de suite. Est-ce que c'est juste parce que c'est une soirée en l'honneur de mon départ ou c'est autre chose ? Est-ce que vous êtes tellement contents que je parte que vous voulez absolument me faire me sentir mal à l'aise et me fixant et en restant silencieux ? Ou alors vous vous apprêtez tous à me dévorer. Oh mon dieu, je vais me faire dévorer par une meute de loups affamés, adieu monde cruel !  
\- Est-ce que parfois, tu arrêtes de raconter des âneries ? Demanda Clara qui venait de s'approcher de lui deux verres en mains, dont un pour lui, manifestement.

Il allait répondre à cela, mais Samantha le devança.

\- Jamais. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'il traîne avec nous. Je ne sais pas comment sa meute va faire pour le garder silencieux. Je devrais peut-être leur donner quelques astuces.  
\- Derek sait me garder silencieux, marmonna Stiles avant de se rappeler que l'entièreté des gens présents, ou presque, avaient l'ouïe fine et qu'ils avaient donc entendu cela.

Un grand éclat de rire se propagea dans la salle, comme pour confirmer ses paroles. Il rougit un peu plus avant de prendre le verre des mains de Clara.

\- Si c'était pour David, je le boirais à sa place. J'ai besoin de remontant après cet éclat de rire général contre moi.  
\- C'est pour toi. Recette spéciale de maman, elle a dit que tu devrais aimer cela.

Stiles plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide orangé. C'est doux, sucré, légèrement alcoolisé et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et que le simple fait que ce soit rafraîchissant et délicieux suffisait à faire son bonheur. Il fit un rapide câlin à la jeune fille pour la remercier autant que pour la saluer avant de faire le tour de la meute, pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Tous n'étaient sans doute pas venus pour saluer son départ, mais il avait des liens particuliers avec à peu près tous les membres de la meute. Pas tous positifs, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il n'était pas présent depuis assez longtemps pour que tout un chacun ait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Certains le trouvaient tout simplement trop bruyant, trop invasif ou peu digne de confiance. Il était logique de ne pas faire confiance à un simple humain seulement présent dans le quartier depuis quelques mois. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il ne se serait pas fait confiance non plus si les rôles avaient été inversés. Et le fait qu'il soit l'apprenti émissaire de Samantha ne changeait pas la donne tant que ça.

Une fois tout le monde salué, il se dirigea vers ses amis, ceux qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance et à qui il la leur retournait sans soucis. Clara évidemment, ainsi que Samantha, mais il y avait également Mary, qui l'avait aidé à choisir ses vêtements – qui lui avait imposé ses choix en vérité – David, qui aimait bien Clara, mais qui était trop timide pour le lui dire. Et puis quelques adultes également, les parents des jeunes avec qui il était devenu ami. Cela lui faisait mal de tous les quitter alors que leur amitié devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour, mais il savait qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu dans la meute, comme eux le seraient dans la sienne s'ils venaient lui rendre visite à Beacon Hills dans le futur. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, refait le monde durant des heures et finalement fait une séance photo pour garder des souvenirs de cette soirée. Mary avait promis qu'elle les lui enverrait au plus tôt.

La soirée passa trop vite à son goût, mais il s'amusa comme jamais et lorsque vint le temps de dire au revoir, il le fit sans larmes, juste avec le sourire. Il prit le temps de remercier chaque personne qui l'avait aidé à aller mieux, à combattre ses démons intérieurs. Chaque personne qui avait fait en sorte qu'il soit désormais assez fort pour retourner vers sa propre meute sans avoir l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais assez d'une vie pour leur communiquer sa gratitude, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre des mots. Ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient – que le jeune émissaire leur était reconnaissant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Et en retour, ils le remercièrent pour son aide précieuse, ses connaissances et ses recherches qu'il avait faites pour cette meute-ci. Alors qu'il quittait le café, Samantha le retint par le bras.

\- Gamin, n'oublie pas que ce que tu as fait ici, le temps que tu nous as donné, c'est autant de choses que tu as appris pour aider ta propre meute.  
\- J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir été aidé que l'inverse, Samantha.  
\- Je ne suis pas celle qui t'enlèvera cette impression, mais sache que ton passage par ici ne sera pas oublié et que tu as tissé des liens qui ne sauraient être brisés.  
\- Je te remercie. Je ne vous oublierai pas et je passerai à l'occasion.  
\- Prends d'abord le temps de recréer les liens avec ta meute, ensuite, tu viendras nous voir. Et si tu as des questions ou besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Ne reste plus jamais seul avec tes démons, compris ?  
\- Je te le promets.

L'émissaire le tira contre lui pour un dernier câlin avant qu'il ne parte. Il avait encore un jour à passer dans la ville, mais ce serait consacré aux derniers détails de son départ et de son retour dans sa ville natale. Ainsi qu'aux recherches pour ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills. Il informa Samantha qu'il l'appellerait sans doute le lendemain à ce propos et elle marqua son accord d'un signe de tête.

\- Parlons-en autour d'un café. Passe chez moi dans l'après-midi, je serai là et on verra ça. Fait tes propres recherches avant et appelle ton père.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il repartit le cœur lourd de quitter sa meute d'adoption, mais également plus léger, car chaque heure qui passait le rapprochait de son retour. Il avait hâte, évidemment, de retrouver Derek et les autres membres de la meute, ainsi que son père, mais il avait un peu peur des retrouvailles. Et si les membres de la meute lui en voulaient d'être parti. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient plus au sein des leurs. Il secoua la tête, il savait au fond de lui qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien et que personne n'allait le rejeter, surtout pas Scotty. Il savait que si ce dernier n'avait pas compris réellement les raisons de son départ, il les avait acceptés sans soucis. Scott était ce genre de personne et jamais il n'aurait été à l'encontre des souhaits profonds de Stiles. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que même si parfois, ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette compréhension pour accepter les décisions de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Vos commentaires et kudos me font toujours plaisir ! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu et à très vite pour la suite !


End file.
